Rock'n love : a true chocolate story
by Belemis
Summary: Belle, une sang mêlée partagée entre la magie et le rock, atterrit à Poudlard après avoir été renvoyée de BeauxBâtons. Sorcière à l'époque du Survivant, les bonnes et les mauvaises rencontres se cumulent dans sa nouvelle maison... OCxDM
1. Préambule

**Préambule.**

« Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Le ton était autoritaire, nerveux, sans appel. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Belléropha !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je m'appelle Belle ! »

Son visage, furieux, se calma soudain. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère, juste une immense panique. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ? Ses traits se crispèrent. Elle détestait qu'on la voie pleurer, elle voulait paraître forte, toujours. La femme regarda sa fille avec un sentiment de pitié.

« Allons, ne pleure pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous trouverons une solution. Je pourrais te donner cours à domicile ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes.

« Non. »

D'un geste, elle reprit contenance et se retourna. La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un air de rock en ressorte et voyage au sein de la maison, libre et vagabond.

Belle se réveilla à l'aube. Elle mit un certain temps à se souvenir des évènements de la veille, mais la lettre sur le bureau l'arracha à ses rêves. Le sceau de l'école magique de BeauxBâtons y était appliqué, en dessous de quelques mots calligraphiés, dont les plus importants scintillaient même dans l'obscurité, à savoir : « grave violation du règlement » et « renvoi définitif ». C'était trop bête, il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à finir ! Belle s'auto flagella mentalement, énervée par sa propre stupidité. Si seulement elle avait été plus prudente… Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre. Son antre était la parfaite copie de son âme. Une partie sorcière, et fière de l'être, une partie moldue, avec sa guitare dans un coin et son étagère de CD à côté d'un ordinateur portable. Elle mélangeait la magie à la technologie, et le résultat lui convenait parfaitement.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers, tordus, et atterrit dans la salle à manger. Dieu qu'elle avait faim. Elle avait zappé le repas de la veille au soir, et à présent son estomac lui demandait réparation. Elle commença donc à avaler tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, dévalisant le frigo et les armoires. Elle n'en était qu'à son sixième toast au Nutella lorsque un hibou plana au-dessus du pot de chocolat, entré par la fenêtre ouverte. Par réflexe, elle le couvrit de sa main.

« Pas touche, sale bête ! »

Elle comprit sa stupidité lorsqu'elle remarqua la lettre qui lui était portée. Les hiboux étaient des messagers, pas des voleurs de Nutella ! Elle lui arracha presque l'enveloppe, inquiète, avec dans les yeux une lumière d'espoir. Et si la directrice de BeauxBâtons avait changé d'avis ? Mais il n'en était rien, le sceau était rouge, non bleu, et un P y était gravé, au centre d'arabesques hypnotiques.

Juste au dessus, le nom de « Poudlard » était inscrit d'une écriture fine et sensible.


	2. La sorcière et le serpent

**Chapitre premier : la sorcière et le serpent.**

Belle hésita un instant. Elle avait déjà foncé dans un mur, mais elle était bourrée et ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait la voiture. Mais là, là c'était très différent. Son iPod hurlait quelque 'give me something to believe', de The Bravery, dans ses oreilles, mais elle n'écoutait plus ni la voix sexy du chanteur, ni les accords parfaits du bassiste. Elle réfléchissait – si, si, je vous jure ! – à cette journée d'été, juste après son dernier examen. Le renvoi. La lettre. Et l'autre lettre. Celle de Poudlard. Vive les Anglais, pensait alors Belle – qui elle, était moitié-moitié, je le rappelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie ce mur.

'Ne pense pas. Fonce.'

Et elle fonça. Et elle ne sentit pas de brique s'imprimant sur sa joue. Etrangement, elle avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts. The Bravery avait laissé la place à The Classic Crime, dans son MP3, mais Belle l'éteignit aussitôt. Elle venait de mettre un pied dans le monde des sorciers, et ses occupations moldues n'étaient dès lors plus d'actualité.

Le Poudlard Express était là, juste devant ses yeux, comme un gros démon rouge qui crachait de la fumée et grinçait des dents. La jeune fille bouscula la plupart des gens qui s'éternisaient trop devant la marche pour monter à bord, et pénétra dans la machine, un sourire aux lèvres, un tambour au cœur – ou plutôt une batterie, dans son cas. Elle se rappelait d'une photo de son père et de ses amis devant le château, et espérait secrètement ne pas être déçue de la bâtisse, qui lui avait parue sublime.

Elle portait d'une main son sac de voyage, de l'autre son sac à main, et dans son dos était accroché sa guitare dont elle ne se serait séparée pour rien au monde. Elle était habillée d'un simple jean légèrement déchiré aux genoux, d'un t-shirt blanc d'une marque américaine connue et chère, d'une paire de Converses, et de son éternelle veste en cuir. Ses cheveux mi-longs, coupés à la garçonne, avaient quelque chose d'assez rock dans leur désordre ordonné, et ses yeux bleu presque blanc, soulignés de noir, farfouillaient de tous côtés en cherchant une cabine de libre.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la fin du wagon qu'elle trouva une place assise, et même plus, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans ce compartiment. Cette situation était parfaite, Belle aimait la solitude.

Mais la solitude ne dura pas. La porte coulissante coulissa, et un rire éclatant éclata.

« Oh ! »

Un ange passa.

« C'est libre ? »

Et un deuxième.

« Ouais. »

Mais quel vocabulaire de ouf ! Les deux nouvelles arrivées s'installèrent sur le siège d'en face, et Belle se renfonça dans sa veste. Elle aimait la solitude, bordel ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que l'auteur décide de lui donner de la compagnie (eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça !) ?

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur discussion – qui semblait hilarante jusqu'à l'ouverture de cette fameuse porte coulissante (six lignes plus haut) – tout en ponctuant chaque phrase d'un petit rire cristallin, joyeux. Belle détestait les rires cristallins et joyeux. Belle détestait les filles de son âge. Et elle détestait les discussions qui portaient sur les beaux gosses de l'école, encore plus quand celui-là semblait en tout point parfait, et qu'il avait un nom proprement ridicule. Quoique Belléropha, c'était pas mal non plus. C'est sur cette pensée peu rassurante que l'adolescente s'endormit, ballottée par le chancellement du train.

ooo

« Eh, on arrive bientôt. Oh, j'te parle. »

Belle papillonna des paupières. L'une des deux filles était penchée sur elle. Elles portaient toutes les deux leur uniforme, et une cravate rouge et or pendait à leur cou. Le nom de Gryffondor était inscrit sur leur écusson.

« Tu devrais te changer. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'adolescente sortit son uniforme, auquel il manquait encore la cravate et l'écusson, et elle se déshabilla sans gêne aucune devant les deux filles.

« Je suis Belle Brö-Waroch. »

Ses deux comparses se passèrent de commentaire, mais il était clair qu'elles avaient remarqué l'absence de signe d'appartenance à une maison sur les habits de Belle. Cette dernière releva le col de sa chemise, puisqu'elle aimait se démarquer par un quelconque détail, et le train commença à freiner. Elle était enfin arrivée.

Belle ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet en calèche, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation tandis qu'elle scrutait les lumières de Poudlard. Le château se dressait, là, devant elle, imposant, silencieux et pourtant presque vivant, recouvert d'une brume lugubre et cependant magique.

La confrontation se rapprochait.

ooo

La grande salle, le plafond magique, les bougies flottantes, les longues tables et les couleurs des maisons différentes, les regards intrigués des autres élèves, les premières années émerveillés devant tant de beauté, les professeurs et le directeur, à la longue barbe d'argent, et, enfin, le choixpeau. La confrontation avec le choixpeau magique. Tout la ravissait et l'inquiétait à la fois, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Elle resta en retrait, mal à l'aise, ne sachant où se poser. Dumbledore avait finit son discours annuel et les premières années passaient sous l'étrange chapeau pointu près de la table des professeurs. Belle détailla la salle et les gens pour patienter, et son regard tomba sur les cravates vert et argent. Elle parvint à décrypter le nom sur l'écusson le plus proche : Serpentard. Parmi eux, un jeune homme blond, au regard d'acier, la peau plus pâle que la mort, mais étrangement admiré de ses compatriotes, la fixait de ses deux yeux pâles. Belle eut la nette impression qu'il se mettait soudain à neiger sur sa tête, et elle du procurer un certain effort de concentration pour se rappeler que le mois d'août avait à peine prit fin. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, non sans une certaine expression de mépris, décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds dès le premier jour.

Dumbledore l'appela enfin. Il prononça une courte explication pour satisfaire la curiosité des élèves :

« A présent, j'aimerais faire venir mademoiselle Belléropha Brö-Waroch, qui nous vient de BeauxBâtons et a décidé de terminer ses études à l'étranger. Veuillez venir vous soumettre au test du Choixpeau Magique, mademoiselle. »

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire, tant le mensonge était hilarant. Une étudiante étrangère ! C'était plutôt bien trouvé, il fallait l'avouer. C'était toujours mieux que la notion de renvoi et d'élève turbulente, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle éviterait les ragots. Elle rejoignit donc le directeur et s'installa sur le tabouret, le cœur battant.

« Hmm… BeauxBâtons, hein ? Joli parcours, entre les notes maximales et les retenues permanentes… Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche sous cette histoire d'étudiante étrangère.

- Arrête de causer, et dis-moi où aller, Chaputruc.

- Tss, je crois que mon choix est fait. Serpentard ! »

Et les applaudissement retentirent, tandis que Belle rejoignait la table des verts et argents, tête haute, sourire triomphant. Une idée surgit dans son esprit. Elle alla s'installer juste en face du blond aux yeux de glace, et lui lança un regard de défi. Le serpent répondit par un sourire mauvais.

« C'est Draco Malefoy. Crois-moi, à moins de vouloir finir dans son lit, tu ne veux pas avoir à faire avec lui… »

L'adolescente se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Une grande blonde aux yeux marrons, plutôt jolie, un brin provocante. Sourires entrecroisés.

« Je suis Terpsichore Kershaw. Bienvenue à Poudlard ».


	3. La sorcière et la guitare

**Chapitre deuxième : la sorcière et la guitare.**

« Et donc, lui c'est Blaise Zabini, et elle c'est Pansy Parkinson. Je crois que j'ai tout retenu, non ? C'est si important que ça ?

- Si tu veux bien t'intégrer, vaut mieux connaître les noms les plus importants dans ta maison. Au fait, tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Non, mais je me débrouille sur un balai. »

Mensonge : elle avait gagné le premier prix de balai artistique deux ans de suite avant le renvoi. Aucune de ces poules aux habits bleu ciel ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

« Kershaw, tes amies ne m'en veulent pas trop de te garder rien que pour moi ? »

Terpsichore regarda le groupe des septièmes qui la suivaient presque partout en général. L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla d'une extrême tristesse, mais elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais, elle ne restent avec moi que pour mon nom. Tu vois, la brune à gauche, c'est ma cousine, et elle espère me voir crever pour hériter à ma place. Le système Kershaw est comme ça depuis des années, c'est ce qui fait que beaucoup de crimes ont eu lieu dans la famille. »

Belle frissonna, était-ce de froid ou de dégoût ?

« La blonde au milieu, est une cousine éloignée. Elle est là pour la même raison. L'autre brune, juste derrière elle, c'est la sœur de mon futur époux.

- Quoi ??

- Je suis de sang-pur, et on ne rigole pas avec ça, tu sais. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais atterrit à Serpentard alors que j'y accorde peu d'affection. La preuve, c'est que l'unique personne de ma famille avec qui je m'entends bien, est une sang-mêlée. Ses parents ont été bannis du cercle familial, mais nous parvenons à nous voir de temps à autres. »

La jeune fille fit une pause, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie.

« Parlons de toi, maintenant. »

Belle sembla prise de court. Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à raconter sur sa petite personne, alors qu'on venait de lui expliquer des relations familiales plus qu'étranges ? Elle-même avait eu quelques ennuis avec sa famille, quelques ennuis avec son école, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de tout déballer d'un coup, sans être sûre de la sincérité de Terpsichore.

« Hm, eh bien… Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je t'ai vue avec une guitare. Tu joues beaucoup ?

- Oui, je suis dans un… euh, oui, je joue beaucoup. Mais surtout de la musique moldue, je ne m'y connais pas très bien chez les sorciers. »

Elle avait faillit faire une gaffe monumentale.

« Tu sais, Belle, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part… »

La jeune fille répondit par un petit rire, dont elle cacha la nervosité, et elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Aussitôt, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

« Hahahaha ! Je croyais que les filles de BeauxBâtons tombaient avec un peu plus de grâce que ça, 'Belléropha'… »

Elle poussa un juron en se relevant. Belle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : le rire débile, le maléfice du croc'en jambe utilisé sans raison apparente, la dureté du sol ou l'utilisation de son prénom complet. Pansy Parkinson se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, un air de chef de troupe triomphant sur son visage de bouledogue. L'adolescente possédait un gros, gros défaut, défaut qui lui avait valut plusieurs heures de colle au long des années : son impulsivité.

« Expell…

- Petrificus totallus ! »

Belle regarda, sidérée, Terpsichore qui venait de lancer le sort sur Pansy. Elle lui était reconnaissante, la jeune fille venait de l'empêcher de réaliser sa première connerie à Poudlard…

ooo

« Alors, explique-nous, Pansy. Non, tes amies ne t'ont pas protégée, elles se sont juste barrées précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Hop, hop, hop, pas de ça. C'est moi qui pose les questions pas toi, Pansy chérie.

- Pourquoi vous êtes à l'envers ?

- Parce qu'on a trouvé plus amusant de te pendre la tête en bas à un arbre de la forêt interdite. Maintenant, réponds. Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé ce sortilège de croc' en jambe ?

- La forêt interdite ???

- C'est moi, où elle a pas répondu ? »

Belle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Pansy se serait bien pliée sous la douleur, mais sa position ne le lui permettait pas.

« Je…c'est à cause de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le blondinet ?

- Tu lui as lancé un défi ! Ne le nie pas, j'ai bien vu ton regard, et la manière dont tu t'es approchée de lui à la répartition ! Tu veux te le taper, c'est ça, hein ? »

Belle parut un instant choquée, puis elle éclata de rire. Son rire à elle n'avait rien de cristallin, il était juste incroyablement moqueur. Pansy avait raison, elle lui avait bien lancé un défi. Mais ce défi n'avait rien à voir avec la séduction ! C'était totalement absurde ! Belle se rappela alors des propos des deux jeunes Gryffondors dans le train. Le nom ridicule… c'était lui, Drago Malefoy ! Elle redoubla son rire.

« Bon, vous allez me lâcher, maintenant ? »

Belle coupa la corde d'un coup sec, et elle et Terpsichore s'éloignèrent en rigolant, sans se préoccuper de Pansy, toujours emmêlée dans la corde. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était à deux pas de la forêt interdite, mais absolument pas dedans…

ooo

« Eh, Kershaw, viens par là.

- Tu me veux quoi, Fins ?

- Allez, viens, quoi. »

Elle soupira et s'approcha à contrecœur. L'élève en question, un né-moldu de Poufsouffle, lui tendit un magazine.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment connaître ta nouvelle amie… Regarde en page 13. »

Terpsichore était intriguée. Le magazine était moldu, il parlait principalement de musique. Et là, en page 13… Oh mon dieu qu'il était beau. Absolument craquant…

« Pas, lui, Kershaw… Tout en bas.

- Ah… »

Un encadré présentait un groupe de rock récent dont le succès montait en flèche, mené par une jeune fille du nom de Belle, guitariste et chanteuse. Et, à côté, une photo représentait, trait pour trait, la nouvelle Serpentarde.

« Belle ? »

ooo

« Oui ? »

Le magazine tomba mollement sur le bureau.

« Tu m'expliques ?

- Eh, bien, je dois avouer qu'il est canon, et en plus il joue comme un dieu, mais tu sais, c'est pas trop mon genre. Il a eut des ennuis avec la drogue, et tout…

- Pas lui, Belle, tout en bas.

- Ah… »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Puis, d'un geste, elle planqua le magazine dans son sac, et vérifia que personne n'avait rien vu. Le professeur entra enfin, et le cours commença. Sa voisine n'avait cependant pas arrêté de la harceler.

« Bon, ça suffit, dis-moi.

- C'est privé.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, je mérite de savoir.

- A moins que vous ne parliez du dernier bon coup que vous avez eu, votre conversation ne nous intéresse pas, les filles… »

Belle lança un regard noir à Drago.

« Dis-moi. »

Elle soupira pour la énième fois.

« Je fais partie d'un groupe moldu, Half a Life. L'un des membres est mon cousin, du côté de ma mère, donc sans magie, et c'est par lui que je connais les autres. Ça fait deux ans qu'on joue ensemble. On se produit rarement, à cause de mes cours, mais je faisais souvent le mur à BeauxBâtons pour les répètes.

- Ce qui t'as valu un renvoi ? »

Belle essaya de fusiller Drago du regard, mais celui-ci conservait son petit sourire énervant, insolent.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai été renvoyée ? »

Elle lui aurait bien aussi demandé de ne plus écouter ses conversations privées, mais le blond était trop proche pour ne rien entendre.

« J'ai entendu Rogue discuter avec Dumby… Alors, c'est bien ça ?

- Non.

- Allez, raconte nous tes petits secrets, Waroch… Je suis sûr que ta vie est pa-ssio-nante.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy. »

Tous deux commencèrent à monter de ton.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai une belle gueule.

- C'est ce que t'as dit Parkinson ? Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais, elle ne voit plus très bien depuis qu'elle a eut la tête à l'envers…

- Je me fous de Pansy !

- Tant mieux pour toi, c'est suuuper, Dragouchinet…

- Ferme-là, sale…

- Malfoy ! Brö-Waroch ! En retenue, ce soir après le repas ! »

Le silence s'installa sur la salle, pesant. Tous les élèves avaient suivi la scène de dispute entre Drago et Belle, et même Terpsichore était étonnée de leurs relations si…amicales.


	4. La sorcière et la cuiller

**NDLA :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à **Griffy-déplumée** pour ses reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à avancer )

J'aimerais ensuite savoir si vous avez des suggestions, si vous voyez des améliorations à effectuer pour la suite, par exemple dans le caractère de Malefoy ou autre…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre troisième : la sorcière et la cuiller.**

Belle regarda sa montre. 21h. L'heure de la punition. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte, puis regarda son amie.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, Kershaw.

- Aucun problème. Mais tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Trop compliqué. »

Elle rigolèrent un peu, puis Terpsichore s'éloigna. Elle-même avait à faire : un rendez-vous avec un élève de Serpentard. Même en étant déjà 'promise' à quelqu'un, elle ne voyait aucune raison pour ne pas s'amuser un peu. D'autant plus qu'elle ne devrait pas se marier avant quelques années.

Belle ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit que Drago arrivait derrière elle, et referma aussitôt le battant sur lui.

« Aïeuuuh !

- Oups, pardon, je t'avais pas vu. »

Très convaincant. Elle lui tira la langue, comme une gamine, et Drago répondit par un grognement. Sa réplique aurait sans douté été un peu plus développée si le professeur n'était pas présent.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure. Il se trouve qu'un petit malin a jugé amusant de tapisser les murs de la tour d'astronomie d'une peinture extra brillante. »

Belle pouffa de rire.

« Cela vous amusera moins, mademoiselle Brö-Waroch, lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant cette peinture, armée d'une cuiller en plastique pour la gratter. »

Le professeur leur tendit à tous deux un morceau de plastique blanc. C'était bien une cuiller. Il ne plaisantait pas.

« Donnez-moi vos baguettes, je ne veux pas que vous trichiez, tous les deux. »

La jeune fille hésita, puis tendit le bout de bois (du lierre, 29 cm, des poils de licorne) à son professeur. Drago fit de même, à contrecoeur. Les deux jeunes gens furent redirigés vers la tour d'astronomie, et abandonnés à leur sort devant cette peinture qui leur arrachait les yeux, sans lunettes de soleil.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. »

Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix, et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Belle mit fin à son fou rire, même si cela lui demanda une tonne de concentration, et finit par se retourner vers le mur en plissant les yeux. Elle regarda sa cuiller et fut prise d'une nouvelle envie de rigoler, mais cette fois, personne n'aurait su dire si c'était causé par le ridicule de la situation ou par le désespoir. Elle sentit le regard de Drago posé sur elle, et commença à gratter. Sa cuiller se cassa en deux.

« Tu me fais rire, Waroch. »

Elle se retourna et le vit affaissé dans un fauteuil, l'observant nonchalamment s'occuper du travail pour les deux. Un sourire mauvais pendait à ses lèvres, pour ne pas changer.

« Je préférerais te faire crier de douleur, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu vois…

- Raconte-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Comment c'était, à BeauxBâtons ? J'ai entendu dire que vu le nombre incroyable de filles, la plupart devenaient lesbiennes. Tu aimes les filles, Waroch ?

- T'es vraiment con, Malefoy. »

Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement, et il s'inquiéta un instant. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le frapper pour ça ? Non, elle se contenta de lui arracher sa cuiller furieusement, et lui balança les restes de la sienne à la figure.

« Mets-toi au boulot, Malefoy, je n'hésiterai pas à jouer les fayotes ! »

Et elle-même se remit à gratter son mur.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas causer ?

- Tu fais très bien la conversation tout seul. »

Drago ne releva pas la remarque.

« Pourquoi tu t'es faite virer ?

- J'ai tabassé un élève de ton genre.

- Sérieux ?

- Aussi sérieux que cette cuiller est efficace pour gratter de la peinture. »

Drago regarda le mur, où une minuscule trace avait commencée à apparaître, celle de la petite cuiller en plastique. Il se leva de son siège, et Belle crut un instant qu'il allait la faire payer pour ses sarcasmes.

« Dis-moi, Belle… »

Elle frissonna à l'appel de son nom, et se tourna à nouveau vers le blond.

« Je te promets de garder le secret. »

Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui promettait la lune, tant le ton qu'il employait était sensuel, sa voix suave, et puis il était de plus en plus proche… Belle retint sa respiration, envoya quelques baffes à son cerveau, et reprit son regard de méchant chien gardant une propriété, regard d'ailleurs devenu légendaire. Si son fort intérieur observait le beau visage du vert et argent, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Espérait-elle le refroidir par une attitude indifférente ?

« Allez, dis moi… », murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Dieu qu'il était obstiné !

« Non. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur leur professeur.

« C'est tout ? Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, ce n'est que le début de l'année, mais j'espère que vous serez plus productifs dans vos devoirs. Voilà vos baguettes, retournez dans vos dortoirs. »

Les deux Serpentards s'exécutèrent. En entrant dans la salle commune, ils virent que tout le monde était déjà couché. Belle tendit la cuiller qui lui restait à Drago.

« Tiens, t'en auras besoin pour creuser ta tombe.

- Je te l'offre, Belle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais permis d'utiliser mon prénom, à ce que je sache.

- L'invitation me semblait pourtant claire… »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Belle retint son souffle. Sa peau était douce, mais froide. Elle frissonna, et cela n'échappa pas à Drago. Il se contenta de sourire devant l'adolescente immobile, puis monta dans son dortoir. La jeune fille était encore sous le choc. Pourquoi son cœur avait-il raté un battement ? Elle devait avouer avoir peu d'expérience avec les garçons, et elle se sentait vulnérable en raison de cette faiblesse, elle qui avait toujours voulu paraître forte. Mais c'était Drago Malefoy, que diable ! LE tombeur de Poudlard, celui qui ne pensait qu'au sexe et ne savait pas épeler le mot 'amour' ! Il lui fallait une douche froide.

ooo

« Ride with me, ride with me, ride with me home…

- Belle, la feeerme, j'essaye de pieuter, bordel…

- Fuck the world and liberate our time… »

Le cousin vola à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux. Belle posa sa guitare, arrêtant toute reproduction de The Vines, et posa enfin sa tête sur son oreiller. Mais la mélodie était dans sa tête, et elle continua malgré elle à chuchoter les paroles, tout en réfléchissant.

« Merci beaucoup, maintenant j'arrive plus à dormir. »

Terpsichore se leva et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit de Belle. Deux autres filles s'incrustèrent, Iris et Cassandra. Belle les regarda tour à tour, levant un sourcil.

« Allez, vas-y, raconte.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir la cause de mon renvoi ? Merde, quoi !

- Hein ?

- T'as été renvoyée ?

- Vous…vous ne saviez pas ?

- On voulait juste savoir si Drago embrassait bien…

- Pardon ??

- Bah oui, on l'a vu poser sa main sur ta joue, et c'était… plutôt intense… »

Les filles gloussèrent devant Belle interloquée. Cette dernière rougit légèrement, heureusement qu'il faisait trop sombre.

« Mais je… mais pas du tout ! Je hais ce mec !

- Carrément ? Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé pendant toute l'heure que vous avez passée ensemble ?

- J'étais en retenue ! Et par sa faute, en plus. »

L'adolescente surpris le regard complice qu'échangèrent les trois filles.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que les rumeurs vont vite, au château, et que tout le monde est persuadé que Drago a bien tiré son coup…

- Qu…quoi ??? »

Belle se releva d'un coup dans son lit.

« Alors c'est pas vrai ? J'te l'avais dis, Iris, te me dois 10 Mornilles !

- Hahaha ! Et dire que Pansy est morte de jalousie !

- Baissez d'un ton, les filles, y en a qui essayent de dormir…

- Désolées… »

Les Serpentardes rejoignirent leur lit respectif, abandonnant Belle à ses pensées inquiètes. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, son cerveau en surchauffe avec tout ce à quoi elle devait réfléchir. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil, et elle en avait sacrément besoin…


	5. La sorcière et le balai

**Chapitre quatrième : la sorcière et le balai.**

Ce n'était certes pas sa journée. Nombres de rumeurs à son sujet parcouraient la grande salle, et c'est le visage sombre que la jeune fille rejoignit la table des Serpentards.

Certains la regardaient avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux : n'était-ce pas elle, la fille qui répondait sans problème à Drago Malefoy ? N'était-ce pas elle, cette même fille dont Sean Fins avait parlé, tout excité, en montrant un article d'un journal moldu ? N'était-ce pas elle, la fameuse guitariste de Half a Life, qui s'était faite renvoyée de BeauxBâtons, une école de lesbiennes (oui, les rumeurs vont vite, mais sont souvent déformées…).

D'autres l'observaient avec curiosité, à moins que ce ne soit de la jalousie et du dégoût. Belle, sang-mêlée et Serpentarde, avait couché avec Malefoy ! Ils avaient fait des trucs pas catholiques dans la tour d'astronomie ! Et puis ils avaient remis ça dans la salle commune des Serpy, sur le canapé !

Et, enfin, une paire d'yeux la fixait avec amusement. Il se foutait de sa gueule, bon sang ! Et elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser faire. Elle s'approcha du beau blond, tout sourire, et parla d'une voix assez forte, de sorte que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Alors, Malefoy, c'était un bon coup, Pansy ? »

Des 'oh', des 'ah' et des 'quoi ?' choqués parcoururent la salle, et Belle regagna sa place, fière de sa tirade. Pansy hésitait entre une expression outrée et une autre rougissante de plaisir, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que son habituelle face de chien.

Drago faillit recracher son jus de citrouille, et la regarda d'un air furieux, du style 'tu me revaudras ça'. Belle lui répondit par des mimiques exagérée d'une jeune femme effrayée, et elle entendit Potter et sa bande pouffer de rire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son sourire s'affaissa lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire. La journée risquait d'être très ennuyante.

ooo

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, persuadée d'avoir senti une présence. Mais Drago était indétectable derrière cette statue. Cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle l'énervait, avec tous ses mystères, ses sarcasmes et ses piques. Il avait de bonnes relations avec Cassandra, une fille de son dortoir, mais depuis que Belle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, Cassie avait perdu tout intérêt pour le beau blond, et semblait subjuguée par la moindre action de la nouvelle. Etrangement, et sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, Drago Malefoy était jaloux. Oui, il était jaloux qu'une fille, et même pas une Sang-Pure, puisse lui voler l'intérêt que lui portaient les autres, et même celui des autres filles. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, à minuit passé, dans les couloirs avec un balai ? Et pas n'importe lequel, en plus ! Un Eclair de Feu, comme Potter !

Belle monta les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, mais elle se retournait fréquemment. Drago parut étonné de sa destination. La tour d'astronomie ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas finir le travail de la retenue ? Il sourit à cette pensée stupide, et continua à la suivre discrètement. Elle était là, de dos, son balai doré dans la main droite, debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Belle sourit, le vent lui soufflait dans les cheveux, la nuit était superbe. Malefoy se figea un quart de seconde. Par Merlin, était-elle folle ? Voulait-elle se suicider ? Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit. Elle allait sauter, c'était clair, et en plus elle souriait, il la voyait de profil...

Et Belle se lâcha. Elle étendit les bras, fit basculer son corps en avant, et plongea la tête la première vers l'herbe du parc.

« Non ! »

Elle n'entendit rien. Elle ne voyait que le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de son crâne. Ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Sa main crispée sur son éclair de feu. D'un geste contrôlé, elle ramena l'objet sous elle, et parvint de justesse à en remonter le manche. Elle se mit à foncer, cette fois vers le ciel, euphorique, complètement dingue.

Drago la regarda effectuer ses arabesques, partagé entre un vif intérêt pour le véritable don qu'elle possédait et une inquiétude énervante. Pourquoi avait-il eut si peur ? Il avait pourtant bien vu qu'elle avait pris son balai avec elle. Il l'observa encore un instant. Elle semblait parfaitement libre, et cette impression lui proférait une certaine beauté. Belle fit mine d'arrêter son entraînement nocturne, et Drago s'empressa de retourner dans son dortoir, plus intrigué encore qu'avant. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas présentée aux sélections pour le Quidditch ?

ooo

« Potter, vous irez de pair avec miss Brö-Waroch. J'espère que vous serez en mesure de l'aider, puisqu'elle est nouvelle. Allez, chacun à son balai. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Belle était satisfaite, elle allait enfin pouvoir discuter avec le fameux survivant. Après tout, elle-même connaissait une légère célébrité du côté moldu, alors peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Ou peut-être pas. L'attrapeur des lions s'approcha d'elle, visiblement vexé de ne pouvoir jouir du vol tout seul, de devoir jouer les baby-sitter avec une Serpentarde…

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, Potty… Je sais me débrouiller sur un balai.

- Le professeur m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, Waroch. »

Il avait dit cela à contrecoeur, et cette impression exaspéra la jeune fille.

« Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ? »

Elle enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied. Harry prit à son tour de l'altitude. Il voyait bien qu'elle savait y faire, mais l'habitude qu'avaient les verts et argents à toujours se détourner des règlements et des instructions commençait à l'agacer, il en venait même à avoir certains préjugés. Il approcha son balai du sien.

« Et toi, tu fais toujours le contraire ?

- Moi, je n'ai pas de barrière, le balafré. »

Elle s'étonna elle-même du surnom qu'elle avait employé. Potter n'en avait pas l'air très heureux, d'ailleurs…

« Je vois que ton serpent d'amour déteint sur toi, Waroch…

- Toi mieux que quiconque devrais apprendre à ne pas croire les rumeurs. Je déteste Malefoy.

- Et pourtant tu lui ressembles.

- Répète ça pour voir ??

- Tu es comme lui !! »

Belle accéléra et passa à quelques millimètres du survivant. Il fit mine de perdre l'équilibre, puis se rattrapa. Un coup de sifflet du professeur les rappela à l'ordre.

« Potter ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Duel de vol, ce soir à minuit, devant le lac. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Elle redescendit en piquée et s'arrêta deux secondes avant la collision. Le cours avait déjà pris fin.

ooo

La nouvelle du duel avait vite fait le tour des maisons, et certains avaient préparé des badges et des banderoles pour le soir même. Les verts et argents étaient pour la plupart du côté de Belle, mis à part certains, qui ne se prononçaient pas, ne désirant pas s'abaisser à encourager le balafré. Un groupe de Serpentard avait eut la merveilleuse idée de saboter le balai de Potter, mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Malefoy. Le blond n'avait pas envie de faire une faveur à son pire ennemi, mais il ne voulait pas en faire une non plus à sa rivale. Il sabota donc le balai de Belle, riant d'avance à l'idée de voir les deux se planter…

Jusqu'à ce que tout aille de travers.

Comme la plupart des élèves au courant, il avait décidé lui aussi de se rendre au rendez-vous, mais pas directement. Il avait préféré suivre la jeune fille, espérant qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie. Et c'est là qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ne prenait pas la direction du parc. Il était minuit moins cinq, et la demoiselle se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers la tour d'astronomie. Comme la veille. On aurait presque pu entendre les rouages du cerveau de Drago se mettre en marche. Elle allait sauter. Comme la veille. Elle allait sauter, putain !

Le jeune blond se mit à courir vers la salle d'astronomie, il n'avait plus de souffle et la douleur dans ses côtes était insupportable, mais il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier, même par accident ! Il atteignit enfin le haut des marches et repéra immédiatement la silhouette de la jeune fille. Debout, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Belle ! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et étendit ses bras. Un sourire ornait son visage. Elle poussa sur ses pieds pour basculer en avant, et…

« Non ! »

Deux bras puissants l'avaient encerclée. En face d'elle, la fraîcheur de la nuit l'attendait, et derrière elle, la chaleur d'un corps la retenait. Elle huma l'air, aromatisé d'un parfum doux et agréable, et apprécia le contraste entre les deux sensations. Drago la tenait dans ses bras, il la serrait fort contre lui, et son cœur…Merlin, son cœur battait bien trop vite. Le silence commença à la titiller, et elle se retourna, toujours emprisonnée par les mains de Drago. Elle sentait à présent son torse sous son visage, et son odeur masculine envahissait ses sens.

Puis, soudain, elle se retira.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Elle le fixait de ses deux grands yeux, incrédule, perturbée.

« Je… Ton balai. Il a été saboté. Prends le mien. »

Il lui tendit son Nimbus 2001, et elle hésita un instant, perplexe. Il semblait sincère. Elle prit le balai, et, sans un mot, se retourna.

« C'était moi.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai saboté ton balai. »

Elle pivota sur elle-même, furieuse, choquée, surprise, et lui asséna une superbe droite dans la mâchoire.

« Connard ! »

Et elle sauta de la fenêtre. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle entendit sa voix qui retentissait derrière elle. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Il semblait vouloir s'époumoner pour lui confier quelque chose, mais le vent sifflait trop fort. Elle ne perçut que les mots 'balai' et 'Potter'. Devant elle, le lac se profilait déjà, et une vingtaine d'élèves avaient outrepassé les règles pour les accueillir. Potter était déjà en place.


	6. La sorcière et le dossier scolaire

_Ndla :__ Pour Tite Griffy Déplumée, merci encore de tes reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir. En ce qui concerne Drago et Harry, je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas vmt pensé, surtout parce que j'avais l'impression que leur relation allait de soi, qu'on pouvait facilement les imaginer se lancer des piques en cours ou autre, et que ce n'était donc pas la peine de le préciser, mais si tu trouves que ça manque, alors je promets d'y faire plus attention uu._

_Pour Caro, merci beaucoup pour cette review d'encouragement, ça me permet d'avancer un peu plus _

_Sinon, je dois préciser que je serai beaucoup moins rapide à partir de ce chapitre-ci, et ce en raison de mes examens, qui finissent dans deux semaines… Entre-temps, j'espère pouvoir revenir une fois de temps à autres, mais je ne sais pas si je serai très dispo'. _

_Sur ce, la suite des aventures de Belle ) J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, j'ai eu l'impression de bâcler un peu trop le passage de la course, mais en même temps j'aurais trouvé ça illogique que le sabotage mette trop de temps à se déclencher. Bonne lecture !_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre cinquième : la sorcière et le dossier scolaire.**

« Albus, voyons... Ne serait-il pas plus raisonnable d'arrêter ce combat immédiatement ? Vous vous rendez compte que cela ne fait que renforcer l'inimitié Serpentard-Gryffondor ? »

Le directeur regardait la pelouse sombre avec amusement. Minerva McGonagall soupira.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. Rusard sera prévenu bien à temps. Entre-temps, j'aimerais beaucoup profiter du spectacle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des prouesses de cette jeune Belléropha, de la part de son ancienne directrice.

- Vous parlez de son dossier scolaire ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait entamé le troisième classeur avant de la renvoyer…

- Je parlais de ses capacités en vol. Minerva, savez-vous à quoi ce renvoi est-il du ? »

La directrice des rouges et ors ne répondit pas, mais il était clair qu'elle l'ignorait. Elle attendait simplement que son supérieur réponde à cette fausse question lui-même.

« Vous allez trouver cela passionnant, Minerva. »

Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

ooo

« Alors Potter, on a la frousse ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas aux provocations des Serpentards et tapa à son tour du pied. Belle était déjà devant le lac, en hauteur, sur un Nimbus 2001. Il était certain de pouvoir la battre avec son éclair de feu. Il arriva à ses côtés et elle lui lança un sourire. Un sourire de défi, mais un sourire amusé. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre de si bonne humeur ? Elle allait se faire battre à plate couture et ne trouvait rien de mieux que de sourire ?

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Les deux balais démarrèrent au quart de tour, quasiment en même temps. Et Belle cria de joie. Un grand 'Wouhouu', que personne d'autre n'aurait pu entendre avec tout ce vent. Ils volaient au-dessus du lac, et devaient en faire le tour. C'était la première partie. Vitesse. La deuxième, elle aurait pu l'appeler 'souplesse', et la troisième, 'prouesse' (allez savoir pourquoi). Seulement, quiconque connaissait bien la jeune sorcière aurait aisément deviné qu'elle ne se battait même plus contre Potter. Elle prenait un immense plaisir à tout simplement voler.

Mais le plaisir ne dura pas. Des 'oooh' retentirent dans son dos, parmi la foule rassemblée autour du lac. Belle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Potter, un peu en retrait, mal à l'aise sur son balai. Son balai qui commençait à perdre de l'altitude. Son balai qui tombait en piquée, avec lui dessus. Vers le lac. Comme ça, 'fiouuu'. Voilà ce que Malefoy essayait vainement de lui dire, avant qu'elle ne descende vers les lieux du duel. Les mots 'balai' et 'Potter' se collèrent ensemble, cimentés par le verbe 'saboter'. Le balai de Potter avait aussi été saboté. Et maintenant, il chutait vers lac. Elle entendit Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis, crier le nom de Harry, juste avant qu'il ne percute l'eau. Et, apparemment, Granger et elle eurent la même réaction, le même réflexe de sortir sa baguette au même moment, et de gueuler comme des tarées d'une même voix :

« Levicorpus ! »

Le corps de Harry fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit mollement sur la pelouse. Mais au même instant, un sombre crétin de rouquin avait pointé sa baguette vers Belle pour lui lancer un bon p'tit 'Expelliarmus'. La jeune fille perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et tomba du balai de Drago, qu'elle agrippa de toutes ses forces. Sa main se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit un froid glacial monter à son cerveau, probablement pour geler le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Sur la banquise, pardon, sur la pelouse, la panique et l'incompréhension se mêlèrent. Hermione criait sur Ron tout en s'activant à relever Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Elle est dans l'eau, maintenant, et à cause de toi je suis tellement en colère que je n'arrive même pas à penser à un sort pour la remonter !

- Mais je… elle avait sorti sa baguette, et Harry venait de se faire projeter dans les airs… Et tu as bien vu son balai, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a saboté !

- Crétin ! Si c'était elle qui l'avait endommagé, tu ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé couler plutôt que de lancer un Levicorpus en même temps que moi ??

- Ah parce que c'était un levico…

- Accio Nimbus 2001 ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Drago Malefoy essoufflé, qui venait de courir comme un malade pour rattraper la Serpentarde, et qui était cette fois occupé à pointer sa baguette vers les profondeurs du lac. Une expression étrange était figée sur son beau visage froid. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude ? Pour son balai, ou pour sa comparse ? Le corps de celle-ci ressortit si soudainement de l'eau que toute l'assemblée sursauta dans un unique mouvement effrayé. Harry était à présent debout près de ses amis, et observait la scène avec curiosité. Ils virent Drago se pencher vers la vert et argent, sa figure toujours impassible. Il défit lentement l'étreinte du poignet de Belle sur son balai, puis il la retourna sur le dos. Elle était devenue plus pâle que lui-même. Et lorsqu'il toucha sa joue, elle était glacée…

ooo

« Mon Dieu, Albus, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Calmez-vous, Minerva. Alors, cette histoire vous a-t-elle divertie ?

- Je me fous de cette histoire ! Regardez ces enfants inconscients ! Et cette petite qui vient de se faire sortir de l'eau, regardez, Albus, elle ne bouge pas ! »

Mais le directeur excentrique de Poudlard n'écoutait pas les inquiétudes de la femme à ses côtés. Il préférait penser tout haut, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« C'est tout de même étonnant que BeauxBâtons l'ait renvoyée pour si peu…

- Pour si peu ? La situation était dramatique, oui !

- Ce renvoi n'en est pas pour autant justifié.

- Cette élève était turbulente, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne raison pour s'en débarrasser, c'est tout. Cet 'accident' s'est trouvé sur son chemin au mauvais moment.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ? J'aurais plutôt parié sur la légitime défense, mais certainement pas accidentelle…

- Tout cela n'est qu'une histoire de réputation, Albus, et j'ai bien peur que la directrice de BeauxBâtons soit plus intéressée par le nom qu'elle s'est fait que par un quelconque souci de justice. Mais où sont-ils passé ??

- Je suppose à l'infirmerie. Pom-Pom s'en occupera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. »

Et justement, elle s'inquiétait.

ooo

_La sensation de froid s'estompait peu à peu. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Au moins, sa peau ne la brûlait plus tant elle était congelée, et elle tentait vainement de cesser de trembloter et de frissonner, mais en son fort intérieur, elle avait vraiment froid. Vraiment très froid. Elle sentait presque la tempête de neige tourbillonner dans son cœur, et cette impression ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. D'ailleurs, tout était blanc comme la neige autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait que ça, du blanc partout, qui l'aveuglait par sa pureté. Blanc, blanc blanc. Noir. Comment ? Noir ? Elle regarda la tache foncée, tombée comme une goutte d'encre de chine, s'étendre sur le fond blanc, gagner en taille petite à petit. Et cette tache, cette ombre, cette part de ténèbre l'effraya. Elle sentait ses battements de cœur accélérer en rythme avec la souillure qui grandissait, grandissait jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un être humain. Des contours plus nets se dessinèrent, et la silhouette parut plus claire : un homme, étendu sur le sol immaculé. Elle savait. Elle savait qui il était. Seulement, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il y avait tout ce blanc, dans sa mémoire…_

« Belle ?

- Chut, laisse-la se réveiller à son aise.

- Comme si tu savais quoi faire. Genre.

- J't'emmerde.

- C'est bien pour toi.

- Regarde ! Elle ouvre les yeux.

- Vos gueules, les filles.

- Toi-même, Kershaw.

- Mais oh mon dieu, quand même quoi ! Drago Malefoy !

- Si elle était pas à moitié morte, je la tuerais pour prendre sa place.

- N'importe quoi, Iris.

- Oh, Cassie, mais t'as vu comment il est resté là tout le temps ?

- Les filles, Drago n'a même pas attendu qu'elle se réveille, et je vous rappelle qu'entre eux deux c'est la guerre. Arrêtez avec vos fantasmes à la guimauve, ça dégouline de partout.

- Kershaw, je te rappelle que Malefoy avait des obligations, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est resté !

- Il était inquiet !

- Inquiet pour son casier scolaire, ouais !

- Bvos gveeuuules…

- Heureuse de te retrouver aussi, Belle… »

La jeune fille cligna des paupières. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de blanc, mais c'était un blanc qui lui était bien plus agréable. L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Alors comme ça, Malefoy est venu me rendre visite ?

- Il t'a carrément portée jusqu'ici ! »

Elle sourit devant l'air enthousiasmé de sa colocataire aux cheveux noirs. Iris possédait des origines asiatiques, et cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Il n'empêche qu'avec Cassandra, elles formaient une belle paire de pipelettes. Cassandra Thoms était aussi blonde que Iris Deline était brune, mais elles avaient toutes les deux des yeux hésitant entre le vert et le bleu.

Dehors, l'orage gronda, et un éclair zébra dans le ciel. Elle avait dormit une journée entière, et le soir était à nouveau tombé. L'heure des visites allait bientôt prendre fin.

« Les filles… Vous savez quelque chose au sujet des sortilèges d'amnésie ? »

Les trois adolescentes se regardèrent, perplexes, mais aucune ne su que répondre à cette question pour le moins étrange de la part d'une blessée.

« J'ai comme l'impression que… Non, ce n'est rien. », finit-elle dans un soupir.


	7. La sorcière et le ticket de concert

_Ndla :__ Pour la Gryffi déplumée, merci encore, et n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu trouves que quelque chose manque ou ne colle pas )_

_Pour Cassiopée, merci aussi, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon perso a ne serait-ce qu'un peu de succès._

_Chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, mais il faudra sans doute attendre un peu avant la suite (je suis toujours en exams !). Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre sixième : la sorcière et le ticket de concert**

« Beeeeeeeeeeeelle ! Invite-moiiiii ! C'est promis, je serai caaalme et gentiiiille et … et… et je porterai des vêtements normaux, et je n'emporterai pas ma baguette avec moi, et je ne dirai rien à part ton nom, que je crierai de toute ma voix, et les paroles de chanson aussi, et…

- Ok !! Ok, c'est bon ! T'as gagné, Iris.

- Quoi ?? C'est dégueulasse, moi aussi j'veux y aller !

- Non, sans blague ? Vous viendrez toutes les trois, voilà.

- Oh, Belle, Belle de mon cœur, merci, merci, merci, merci !

- J'ai compris, arrête de m'étouffer… Voilà vos places. J'vous expliquerai le programme avant d'y aller. »

Le reste de la conversation fut noyé dans des petits cris hystériques lancés de toutes parts, et un étrange sourire se mit à flotter sur le visage de la principale intéressée. Le concert n'était que dans deux semaines, et elle trouvait de moins en moins de temps pour répéter, mais Belle était en fait toute aussi excitée que ses camarades de chambrée. Bien sûr, elle tentait de contrôler ses actes et de ne pas hurler pendant les cours, mais certaines choses n'étaient pas maîtrisables, et il lui arriva même de sourire de toutes ses dents à Malefoy (qui s'en trouva complètement perdu).

A propos de Malefoy, elle avait cessé de lui parler depuis plus d'un mois, c'est-à-dire depuis le défi. Elle se foutait de savoir qu'il l'avait sauvée, et par deux fois (juste avant qu'elle ne saute, puis lorsqu'elle faisait trempette dans le lac…). Elle l'avait parfois vu occupé avec Potter à quelques joutes verbales, parfois même physiques (mais vites arrêtées par les professeurs), et elle-même se contentait de saluer rapidement le Survivant lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs. L'évolution de cette relation était étrange : elle avait à peine eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec Harry, mais du peu qu'ils avaient dit, tous deux en avaient oublié la première querelle. Ils n'avaient retenu que leur passion commune pour le balai, bien que Harry préfère le côté sportif, le Quidditch, et que la jeune fille penche plus pour le plaisir simple du vol.

Son petit cercle d'ami s'était lui aussi développé : un certain Cane Cambers sortait à présent avec Iris, et elle parlait de plus en plus avec les élèves de sa classe et de sa maison, surtout depuis le duel contre le balafré (elle avait décidé de conserver ce petit nom qu'elle trouvait adorable, et Harry ne s'en formalisait presque plus). Elle avait de plus commencé à tisser des liens d'amitié avec Harold Swann, le Serdaigle qui lui servait de partenaire en potions, même si Terpsichore ne cessait de lui répéter que l'amitié fille-garçon était im-pos-sible, et que l'un des deux finirait par craquer sur l'autre. Belle avait détourné le problème en affirmant qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme assez féminine pour draguer Harold au détriment de leur amitié.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander si la jeune fille continuait ses petites rébellions et foutait toujours autant la merde : la réponse est oui, mais elle avait trouvé une tactique pour ne pas se mettre à dos toute sa maison une fois qu'elle aurait perdu tous les points. Elle avait promis de regagner chaque point perdu par une réponse juste ou un travail très réussi dans n'importe quel cours, et elle s'y était jusque à présent tenue.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons… », reprit Cassandra, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Quels moutons ? », demanda innocemment Terpsichore.

« Les moutons oranges et noirs… Tu sais, ceux qui parlent du repas d'Halloween…

- Ca parle, un mouton ?

- Ok, laisse tomber… »

Elles pouffèrent, puis Belle poussa un cri. Ce qui n'était absolument pas son genre, vous l'aurez compris depuis le premier chapitre…

« Quoi ?

- Meeeerde !

- Mais quoi ?

- Le concert… c'est le soir d'Halloween. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les quatre filles. Gros dilemme.

« Les filles, c'est bon… Moi, c'est logique que j'y aille, vu que je suis 'légèrement' sur la scène, mais vous, vous n'êtes pas obligées de…

- Je viendrai.

- Kershaw…

- N'essaye même pas. Je viendrai, c'est tout. »

Iris et Cassandra se regardèrent rapidement.

« Je vais réfléchir…

- Pareil. On te donnera notre réponse rapidement. Entre temps, je garde la place, on ne sait jamais… »

Elles se sourirent, un sourire léger, hâtif, mais qui en disait long. Belle ne savait même plus si elle tenaient à venir pour faire la fête, comme prévu, ou simplement pour la voir elle…

La calèche s'arrêta enfin, et les quatre adolescentes descendirent précipitamment.

« Pré-au-Lard, nous voilà !! »

Belle ne pu s'empêcher de crier un bon coup, quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Wouhouuu !', et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, provoquant l'hilarité des quatre amies. Elles se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes en premier lieu, le choix le plus logique, firent le tour des magasins de vêtements, quelques emplettes chez Zonko, et achevèrent leur journée par une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui était prévu, sauf que toutes les tables semblaient prises. Belle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Allez chercher une table, les filles, ou ne serait-ce que des places quelque part, j'vais chercher les boissons. Iris, je compte sur toi pour faire les yeux doux aux beaux mecs là-bas si y a pas de place autre part qu'à leur table…

- Eh, pourquoi moi ?

- Je vais chercher les bièraubeurres…

- C'est ça, fuis donc, vile !

- N'importe quoi… »

Arriva ce qui n'aurait jamais du arriver : les trois fortes têtes de tout Poudlard se retrouvèrent ensemble au comptoir... Belle lança un regard noir à Drago, qui la méprisa d'un coup de tête, et Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main, du genre très formel, comme d'habitude.

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ? », lui demanda Drago, étonné.

« Je ne pactise pas avec toi, Malefoy.

- Je parle de Potter. C'est très mal vu pour un Serpentard de saluer un Gryffondor.

- Garde tes préjugés pour toi, ducon. Regard Frazier, il sort depuis deux semaines avec une Gryffi, et elle est tellement canon que ça dérange personne.

- Cette règle ne vaut pas pour les blondes, c'est pour ça, petite.

- Je ne suis pas petite ! Et pousse-toi, c'est mon tour. Quatre bièraubeurres, steuplé. »

Elle se détourna du beau blond et commença à taper la converse avec le binoclard à la cicatrice.

« Alors, impatient d'être à Halloween ?

- Mouais, comme d'hab, quoi. Et toi, c'est ta première fois, nan ?

- Euh…oui, oui… Je suis… très pressée d'y être… »

Elle paya les boissons et se dépêcha de s'éloigner des deux garçons, gênée de son mensonge stupide. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'en répéter aux professeurs, mais la situation était différente : elle avait surtout été troublée par la réalité de ses paroles. Elle avait une furieuse envie de s'y rendre. Furieuse et dérangeante. C'était complètement idiot, surtout qu'elle avait d'autres obligations. En y repensant, le repas d'Halloween était une diversion parfaite.

« Belle, ici, on a trouvé une table ! »

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les bourrés de service et les futures strip-teaseuses en herbe, et posa les chopes sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? Range ça ! On pourrait le voir ! »

Iris lui tira la langue et reposa le ticket de concert dans son sac.

« Je voulais juste regarder l'heure et le lieu, c'est pas la mort…

- Neuf heures, et pour le lieu je connais un moyen rapide de m'y rendre…

- C'est en France ?

- Ouais.

- Mais alors… ?

- Portoloin.

- Ah. »

Elle but une gorgée, et Iris fit de même.

ooo

« Belle, je suis désolée, mais, vraiment, Cane a insisté pour que je reste…

- C'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement. Et toi, Cassie ?

- Moi…je viens ! J'vous le dis, ça va déchirer sa mère !

- T'éviteras les expressions moldues douteuses, ok… ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Iris esquissa un faible sourire.

« J'vais chercher le ticket, pour te le rendre. »

Elle disparut dans le dortoir, mais revint dans la salle commune presque aussitôt. Son teint était légèrement plus pâle, et elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Belle… Il a disparu !

- Cane ?

- Mais non, le ticket ! Le ticket n'est plus là ! On me l'a volé ! Putain, on me l'a volé, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? C'est pas possible, par Merlin, c'est pas possible ! »

Elle tournait en rond, paniquée, répétant des bouts de phrases à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Calme-toi, Iris… C'est pas dramatique, tu sais… A mon avis il a du tomber, et je pense pas que qui que ce soit pourra comprendre de quoi il s'agit…

- A part si ça tombe sur Fins », marmonna Terpsichore d'un air sombre.

« Non, il a du glisser à Pré-a-Lard, y a pas de risque ».

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait qu'essayer de se rassurer, mais quoiqu'il arrive, ce n'étaient que quelques euros de perdu, rien de dramatique. Elle se replongea dans ses vocalises, et Cassandra ferma les yeux, affalée dans un fauteuil, bercée par les paroles de la douce mélodie de Belle. Iris commença à se ronger les ongles, et Terpsichore se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle le regretterait.

ooo

Drago, assis sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche. Il le fixa un instant de ses yeux métalliques, puis un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres fines. Tout ça était très amusant, vraiment.


	8. La sorcière et la pluie

_Ndla :__ merci à Gryffi-déplumée, tout d'abord pour ta compassion (c'est dur, la vie de lycéenne, surtout la dernière année TT), mais aussi pour toutes les question que tu te poses, elles me font sourire toute seule devant mon écran :) . Alors, pour y répondre : oui, c'est en partie grâce à ton commentaire que j'ai ajouté ce détail, je me suis dit que ça ferait plus vrai, et puis je fais toujours attention à ce que mes lecteurs me disent, hinhin ! Je te laisse la surprise pour ce que va faire Drago du ticket (j'ai l'impression de parler de Charlie et la chocolaterie, mdr xD), mais tu ne le sauras pas encore dans ce chapitre-ci… Et oui, le chapitre est légèrement plus long : en fait j'ai pour habitude de faire un minimum de 3 pages Word, mais il m'arrive d'aller plus loin si j'ai plus de choses à raconter ou si je suis plus inspirée par une scène. _

_Merci aussi à Aurelie Malefoy, j'ai vu que tu étais Belge, et je trouve ce détail amusant, vu que moi-même je vis en Belgique (d'où ces foutus examens), bien que je sois moitié Belge, moitié Française. Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre septième : la sorcière et la pluie.**

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le concert, avant Halloween, et Belle avait encore brossé le cours d'Histoire de la magie pour répéter quelques morceaux dans un coin du parc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ses doigts s'activaient sur les cordes de sa guitare, et sa voix claironnait, haute et claire, librement trimballée par le vent d'automne. Une énième feuille vint s'écraser contre son visage, et la jeune fille pesta. L'idéal aurait été de se trouver dans une véritable salle, une salle tranquille, où elle aurait pu brancher quelques ampli (mais pour ça il aurait déjà fallut que les objets technologiques moldus fonctionnent à Poudlard) et travailler avec un vrai micro, pas une fleur au bout d'un bâton planté dans la terre sur laquelle elle avait lancé quelques sorts.

Le jeune vert et argent remonta son col en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, mais tout le monde sait que c'est une phrase qui porte malheur, et aussitôt, l'orage gronda dans le ciel bleu électrique. Une goutte l'atteignit dans l'œil alors qu'elle levait la tête vers les nuages noirs.

« 'Tain, mais j'ai la poisse ou quoi ?! »

Elle s'activa à ranger sa guitare dans son étui, ô précieux objet, et se revêtit de sa veste en cuir brun. Il était temps : une pluie torrentielle s'abattit instantanément sur le château, collant par la même occasion les cheveux de Belle sur son front, attaquant ses habits et enfonçant ses Converses dans une boue tenace. Elle balança quelques jurons en Français, et se tourna vers la bâtisse, la guitare sur l'épaule, enfin décidée à rentrer. Le chemin sous la pluie lui paraissait terriblement long. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson des Wombats pour se donner du courage.

« She's not that beautiful, she's not that beautiful! She'll steal your money first, then your car…"

Un rire, pour le moins sarcastique, retentit à son oreille, alors qu'elle avait à peine pose un pied dans le hall d'entrée. Ok, c'était particulièrement stupide de retourner au château par l'entrée principale alors que l'on venait de sécher un cours, mais elle était trempée, fatiguée, et n'avait aucune envie de devoir se casser le cul à utiliser un passage secret où autre stupidité dans le genre (no offense à la carte des Maraudeurs). Elle se tourna vers l'origine du rire, et fut (dés)agréablement surprise : Malefoy, ce connard de première, se tenait à deux mètres de la flaque d'eau qu'elle avait créée sur le carrelage clair (le mauvais côté des choses), et lui aussi était trempé de la tête au pieds (le bon côté des choses. Pourquoi ? Ok, alors imaginez un Drago trempé, cheveux humides tombant sur son front pâle, yeux électriques, chemise blanche collée à son torse, rendue transparente par l'eau, de fines gouttelettes parcourant sa peau laiteuse,… Arrêtez de baver sur le clavier, c'est dégoûtant !).

'He's not that beautiful, he's not that beautiful !', essaya de penser l'adolescente en émoi, mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà subjuguée par la beauté du Serpentard, qui pourtant souriait méchamment (rien de nouveau, quoi), ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement du tout. Elle parvint toutefois à clamer qu'elle avait décidément la poisse aujourd'hui, et le sourire de son rival s'intensifia.

« Tu m'as l'air troublé, Belléropha…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Drakichou. »

Il rigola franchement, les mains dans les poches, nonchalant comme à son habitude.

« Je trouve que j'aurais au moins mérité un remerciement… »

Son timbre de voix était rauque, et Belle se demanda s'il était malade, s'il allait se mettre à pleurer où s'il avait découvert que ça le rendait terriblement sexy et avait aussitôt décidé de parler comme ça pour draguer les filles.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Tiens, pas d'insulte ?

« Tu te fous de moi ?? »

Ses yeux étaient éclairés par la colère, et Belle pensa qu'ils étaient aussi électriques que le ciel. Il avait l'air hors de lui. D'ailleurs, il s'était rapproché de l'adolescente, la faisant reculer vers la sortie, où il pleuvait toujours aussi fort. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de dépasser la porte.

« Je ne vais pas te sauver la vie tous les jours, Waroch ! »

Ah bon, on était revenu aux noms de famille ?

« Eh bien, MERCI ! », cracha-t-elle sur le même ton que Malefoy.

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir sous la pluie, repassant le portail.

'Crétine', pensa-t-elle, 'tu vas attraper la crève et tu ne pourras plus chanter…'

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, frappée par sa débilité. Elle avait fuit ! Elle avait fuit devant Drago Malefoy, elle l'avait laissé gagner cette manche, et c'était très mauvais ! Elle s'était laissée troubler par sa beauté, divine, et lui avait permis de la dominer par sa colère… Elle s'était fait battre sur tous les points !

« Crétine ! », cria-t-elle au milieu du parc.

La pluie la frappa un peu plus fort.

ooo

« Belle, t'es gelée ! Rapproche-toi encore du feu… »

L'adolescente essaya de lui lancer ce qui devait ressembler à un regard noir, genre 'si je m'approche encore du feu j'vais finir en rôti', mais elle ne réussit qu'à éternuer dans les flammes. Terpsichore ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« C'est une catastrooophe… », parvint-elle à murmurer d'une petite voix. Elle n'éternuait pas encore trop, mais en revanche sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal, et elle s'était mise à parler avec une voix encore plus rauque que celle de Malefoy.

« Comment j'vais faire pour chanter… ? »

Cassandra la regarda avec désolation.

« Tu sais, c'est plutôt sexy, une voix rauque… Eh, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien dit !

- Il faut que je sois guérie pour le concert, sinon… Et même avant, il faut absolument que je puisse répéter…

- Il doit bien y avoir une potion pour arranger ça, non ? Madame Pomfresh refuse de soigner les élèves enrhumés parce qu'ils sont trop nombreux et que ce n'est pas très grave, mais elle en serait capable, ce qui veut dire qu'il existe une potion pour réparer ta voix.

- Mais ce serait illégal… »

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire (même si c'était plutôt difficile pour Belle) à la remarque de Iris.

« C'est clair que ça va changer beaucoup de choses à mes habitudes », plaisanta la jeune sorcière.

« Je pourrais demander à Harold, non ?

- Laisse tomber, Belle, c'est un ange, ce gars. Il voudra jamais t'aider à faire quelque chose de pas réglementaire, même si tu risque de crever.

- T'exagères.

- Attendez un peu !

- On fait que ça, Cassie.

- Je sais qui pourrait la faire !

- Toi, peut-être ?

- C'est ça, moquez-vous… Je pensais à Drago Malefoy. C'est pas une blague ! C'est lui l'élève le plus doué en potions, celui qui est le plus dans les faveurs de Rogue, et il n'hésitera pas à voler quelques ingrédients si nécessaire… Et en plus il est canon.

- C'est sûr que ça va m'aider. De toute façon, il ne voudra jamais. C'est à cause de lui si je suis malade.

- Bon, ben bonne chance pour ton concert, hein.

- Roh, c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'irai lui demander.

- Héhé. En attendant, vas te reposer, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler de fatigue au moindre coup de vent. »

Elle soupira et se leva du fauteuil. Il était vrai que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir maintenant, elle avait encore trop de boulot à rattraper. Elle emporta quelques affaires et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où elle pourrait bosser sans risquer de pieuter.

ooo

« Alors, 1905… 1905, putain, il s'est passé quoi en 1905 ? »

Elle referma son bouquin, excédée. Elle n'arrivait à rien de cette façon, c'était inutile d'insister, et puis la bibliothèque allait fermer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle rangea son matériel et sortit de la pièce, chancelant doucement en raison de la fatigue. Bordel, ce rhume, ou plutôt cette fièvre, pensait-elle, la tuait à petit feu, et elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler un simple évènement du siècle passé, tant ses neurones étaient carbonisés…

Elle croisa Harold, qui lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en lui conseillant d'aller dormir, et elle repéra Cane et Iris qui se roulaient des pelles derrière une statue, ce qui la fit sourire. Un élève pressé la bouscula, et Belle fut obligée de s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Et c'est là qu'elle tomba sur Malefoy.

« T'essayes encore de pousser le mur ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre tes pilules, Belle… »

Elle n'avait même plus la force de répliquer.

« Ah, Malefo…Drago. Je te cherchais justement… »

Il scruta ses iris, perturbé. Elle le cherchait ? Et pour quoi faire, le torturer ? Elle avait l'air plutôt mal en point, comme si elle allait s'endormir à la moindre petite tape. Il se retint d'essayer, et attendit qu'elle continue, le temps qu'elle se force à garder les paupières ouvertes, qu'elle s'appuie un peu plus sur le mur glacé (ce qui avait l'air de lui faire un bien fou), qu'elle respire un bon coup. Il remarqua son souffle court et ses joues légèrement rosies. Etait-elle… gênée par sa présence ? Attirée par lui ? Son ego ne pu s'empêcher d'approuver.

« Est-ce que tu… », commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt, secouée par une quinte de toux. Ok, ce n'était donc pas par embarras qu'elle avait rougit. Elle devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre. Il posa une main sur son front, et la retira aussitôt, surpris par la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« Vas dormir, Belle. On reprendra nos joutes verbales demain, c'est pas drôle si t'es pas en forme. »

Elle s'accrocha à la chemise du garçon pour le retenir.

« Non, je voulais… Drago, il faut que tu m'aides à… à faire une potion pour ma santé… »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder baisser la tête. Merlin, elle semblait sacrément blessée dans son orgueil de devoir lui demander ça à lui ! En cet instant, il était tellement troublé par sa présence si extrême, et elle semblait si vulnérable, qu'il ne pensa même pas à refuser. Et il fit quelque chose qui aurait complètement fait rougir la jeune fille si elle n'était pas déjà assez rouge, accablée par son état. Il passa une main dans son dos et son autre bras la choppa par les jambes, de telle sorte qu'il la tenait à présent comme on portait une princesse. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et trouva le contact très plaisant.

« Dors. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Cette phrase fut comme un déclencheur, et elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir Drago si protecteur et agréable. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, bercée par son pas régulier et se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.


	9. La sorcière et le mensonge

_Ndla :__ Pour la Griffy Déplumée: oh, mais c'est que je vais finir par connaitre la plupart des Belges du site (faut dire, j'crois pas qu'y en ait des masses...). Si Belle sèche l'histoire de la magie c'est qu'elle pense que ce genre de choses peut s'apprendre en lisant un livre, donc elle en a rien à foutre du prof qui parle, surtout quand c'est un fantôme ennuyant à mourir (ok, moi et les calembours, c'est fini). Je suis contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre, je dois dire que pour moi aussi c'est le meilleur, et je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire! Et pis si tu baves sur ton clavier il va se casser et tu pourras plus m'écrire des chouettes reviews où tu me racontes ta vie (si, si, j'adore ça!). Eh ouais, c'était pour la St-Nicolas, ou plutôt parce que les examens du lendemain étaient faciles à étudier xD._

_Pour Cassiopée, thanks a looot, je suis trop contente d'avoir égayé tes jours huhu (genre, je m'la pète maintenant, ça y est, je pars en moule... C'est toute cette célébrité qui me monte à la tête, huhu). Alors en ce qui concerne Dray (je sais pas pourquoi, je suis une grosse fanatique de ce surnom débile, hinhin), t'en trouveras des pas chers sur ou bien sur drakichou. et si tu veux des trucs plus spéciaux (mais attention les prix augmentent très vite),vas faire un tour sur le site www.dray-sm-en-tous-genres.fr. Livraison gratuite pour la France, importés direct d'Angleterre. N'oublie pas de lire la procédure, il est automatiquement mis en mode 'si-on-jouait-à-des-jeux-pas-catholiques' et j'ai faillit me faire avoir la première fois U/////U. _

_Pour Lo, ton commentaire, sache-le, m'a fait sourire toute seule... Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque mon goût parfait pour la musique! (genre ouais mois j'ai les meilleurs goûts du monde-enh... hum, no comment, si tu voyais les merdes que je trimballe parfois sur mon iPod...). Bref, en ce moment je suis à fond dans Favez, son dernier album, surtout 'Nakes and Gasolined' si tu veux quelque chose de précis, et je me passe en boucle le tout premier (et dernier pour le moment) album de The Wombats, c'est du très bon rock anglais comme on l'aime (surtout Let's dance to Joy Division). Y a aussi Blonderedhead que je commence doucement à connaître, du très bon. Enfin bref, c'est ptetre pas très connu tout ça, donc c'est pas grave, je m'emballe... xD A part ça tu verras je continuerai à mettre quelques références dans ma fic (jdis ça pour que tu continues à lire héhé), et j'espère que tu les repèreras... _

_ Sur ce, bonne lecture, et désolée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé ce chapitre-ci, mais je promets de me rattraper sur le prochain!  
_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre huitième : la sorcière et le (men)songe.**

_Elle reconnut immédiatement le blanc. C'était ce même blanc maladif, ce même blanc écœurant, un blanc impur, et pourtant si blanc. Elle se retint de vomir ses tripes, et chercha la tache noire des yeux. Bien sûr, elle était là. Le cœur de Belle voulut s'arracher de sa poitrine, et elle recula en tremblant vers le blanc dans son dos. Elle préférait encore tout ce blanc à cette silhouette couchée sur le ventre. Tout sauf lui. Lui ? Elle savait qui il était, mais l'ignorait tout autant que la dernière fois. _

_Le corps bougea. Belle tenta un cri, mais sa voix déraillée se coinça dans sa gorge, brûlante. Elle le vit nettement se réveiller lentement. Il posa une main ensanglantée sur le sol blanc, et aussitôt, des sillons rouges écarlates se frayèrent un chemin vers les pieds de la jeune fille. Elle recula plus encore, morte de peur._

_« Bellérophaaa…Beeelle… My little flower…My dark little flower… »_

_Un gémissement, une plainte effrayée, passa les lèvres de Belle. Il l'appelait, il l'appelait et chacun de ses mots lui brûlait la peau, chacun de ses souffles lui lacérait l'âme. Il posa son autre main sur le sol, et de nouveaux sillons s'approchèrent de la sorcière. _

_« Bellérophaaa… »_

_Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche tremblante. Des spasmes de plus en plus violents la parcouraient sans répit. _

_Et, soudain, il leva la tête._

ooo_  
_

« Drago ? »

Silence dans les ténèbres.

« Oui ? »

Sourire dans les ténèbres.

« Rien. »

Et elle se rendormit.

ooo

« Attends, attends, répète pour voir ???

- Non.

- Putain ! Drago Malefoy ! Bordel ! Salope, t'en as même pas profité !

- J'avais la crève, Iris…J'suis pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié que je la lui refile, tu vois.

- Mais t'as pieuté dans son lit !

- Oui, et lui a dormi dans un lit à côté. Pas dans le même lit que moi, compris ?

- Et ça sentait comment ?

- Euh…

- Me dis pas que t'as pas senti ses draps ni enlacé son oreiller en imaginant que c'était lui ?

- Iris, tu me fais peur, tu sais…

- Et alors, quoi ?

- Et alors, rien. Il m'a donné la potion, NON, PAS en bouche-à-bouche, et j'ai dormi, et je me suis réveillée et je suis partie. Voilà. Point à la ligne, fin de l'histoire, lâche-moi un peu.

- Oui, mais y a bien une suite ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes lancé un de ces regards tout à l'heure, c'était pas habituel, quoi.

- C'est clair que je vais pas le traiter de connard après ça, mais je crois pas que y ait grand-chose de changé. On est juste un peu plus… proches, des amis, quoi. Mais je déteste le fait de lui devoir quelque chose, le fait d'avoir du compter sur son aide à lui. Et il le sait, alors il en profite. Donc, au final, on se lance toujours des piques, mais c'est plus 'amical' qu'avant. C'est tout.

- Pff, j'arrive pas à le croire… Y a que toi pour ne rien tenter. T'aurais pu, je sais, moi, t'aurais pu aller dans son lit en prétextant un cauchemar, ou bien le violer pendant son sommeil ! »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et la bibliothécaire leur lança un regard furibond. Encore une fois, et elles se faisaient sortir, c'était sûr.

« Rappelle-moi ce qu'on cherche ? », chuchota la brune.

« Des informations sur les sorts d'amnésie, et n'importe quoi sur les significations des rêves en général. Cherche à cadavre et mort-vivant. »

Iris lui lança un regard choqué, et Belle lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Il avait la gueule d'un mort vivant, c'est pas ma faute, quoi.

- Oui, mais ça veut pas dire que c'en était un.

- Si. Je sais qu'il est mort. Ne me demande pas comment, mais je le sais [j'ai toujours voulu dire ça, ça fait très film américain huhu xD.

- Et puis si ça se trouve ça veut rien dire du tout…

- Je sais, mais c'est la deuxième fois. Si ça ne veut rien dire, je demanderai des somnifères à Mme Pomfresh. En attendant, cherche avec moi. »

Elles continuèrent à tourner les pages à l'infini, mais bientôt Belle se rendit compte qu'elles ne se donnaient même plus la peine de lire quelques mots par page.

« Bon, on arrête. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien qu'on ne sache déjà : le truc d'Oubliettes, son origine, blablabla, comment contrôler la puissance du sortilège, blablabla, un choc émotionnel ou physique peut ramener des souvenirs, nianiania… Et je crois que c'est tout.

- Mouais. J'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant sur les rêves non plus. On y va ? »

Elles sortirent silencieusement de la bibliothèque, sous le regard noir de Mme Pince, et rigolèrent un instant en mimant son expression.

« On a quoi maintenant ?

- Défense.

- Hein ?

- DCFM.

- Pardon ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal ! T'es obligée de me le faire dire en entier à chaque fois ?

- Ouais, je sais à quel point ça t'exaspère », rigola Iris.

Elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce sombre, où quelques élèves attendaient déjà la venue du professeur Torch, un petit rouquin flamboyant et plutôt hyperkinétique. Torch était plutôt apprécié des élèves, en général, surtout parce qu'il préférait la pratique à la théorie. En cela, Potter avait déjà annoncé qu'il lui trouvait une méthode semblable à celle de Lupin, un ancien professeur.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Les murmures furent engloutis par le silence qu'imposait l'autorité naturelle de Torch, et il commença la présentation du cours en circulant entre les bancs.

« Bien, je vois que les conversations n'ont pas changées. Vous parlez tous et toutes d'Halloween avec une certaine impatience exaspérante, je dois dire, alors pour vous calmer un peu, je vais vous demander de faire une préparation pour le cours de lundi prochain, dont le sujet aura un étroit rapport avec cette fête morbide. »

Il retourna sur l'estrade et écrivit le titre au tableau : 'La Peur'.

« M'sieur, on aura le droit à l'épouvantard ?

- Oui, vous y aurez droit. En attendant, je veux que vous réfléchissiez à votre plus grande frayeur, et à ce qui pourrait la rendre complètement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, mademoiselle Brö-Waroch ? Dites nous un peu…quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

- C'est facile, j'en ai pas.

- Hum. C'est ce que nous verrons lundi… Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser. »

Aurais-je oublié de dire qu'il était légèrement sadique sur les bords et adorait voir ses élèves apeurés ou confus ?

ooo

« Belle ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux chocolat prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui partit dans un petit rire amusé.

« Salut, Harold… Dis, je voulais te demander…Tu t'y connais en sorts d'amnésie ? »

Il la regarda de travers, étonné par cette question.

« C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. J'suis crevée. Au fait, tu l'as aussi, Torch ? Il est plutôt cool, nan ?

- Ouais. On a l'épouvantard demain.

- Oh, c'est génial ! Moi c'est lundi. Alors, t'as peur de quoi ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé, impatiente de la réponse.

« Hm, eh bien… J'ai peur de…

- Des clowns en porcelaine ! Comme c'est classique ! »

Belle regarda la nouvelle venue bouche bée. Pardon ? Répète pour voir ? Moi pas comprendre. Cerveau hors circuit. Neurones grillés. Oh, Merlin ! Elle avait de longs, longs cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient doucement sur sa chute de rein parfaite, et elle devait bien mesurer 1m75, avec ses petits yeux de biche d'un bleu foncé parfait, et sa peau légèrement halée, et sa cravate de Serdaigle de merde (ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était même pas blonde du cerveau, seulement des cheveux !)… La Barbie éclata de rire et Belle frissonna de dégoût. C'était un rire cristallin et joyeux, comme elle les détestait. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement gentille et drôle. Belle se rappela qu'elle n'était ni blonde, ni gentille, ni drôle, ni parfaite, en fait.

« Belle, voici…

- Ella ! C'est drôle comme nos noms se ressemblent, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ah… Ouais… Trop drôle. Euh, vous m'excuserez, j'ai du pain qui sonne à la porte sur le feu.

- … »

Elle s'éloigna, les yeux encore écarquillés, l'air complètement paumée, un petit pincement au cœur, particulièrement énervant. Cette fille était parfaite, mais pas parfaite du genre trop cool, nan, parfaite du genre Stepford Wives [référence à un film où les femmes sont trop parfaites pour être réelles…et ne le sont d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, enfin ? Elle aurait dû s'en foutre royalement, après tout ce n'est pas comme si les deux sortaient ensemble, et même si ça avait été le cas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu lui faire ? Elle croisa deux Serdaigles qui discutaient de rumeurs et autres.

« Au fait, t'as vu Ella et Harold ? Ils sont trooop mignons ensemble ! En plus ils sont tous les deux hyper canons et intelligents… »

'_Bordel, quelqu'un aurait pas une corde ?_', pensa Belle, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Mouais, cette fille est trop parfaite pour être clean. »

'_Ouais, bien, ça, j'te soutiens à cent pour-cent, ma fille !'_

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en rigolant, laissant la Serpentarde à ses sombres pensées. Ce soir, elle allait se faire un rock d'enfer, c'était sûr. C'était en tout cas le seul moyen efficace qu'elle connaissait pour se défouler, à part donner des coups de poings, mais les volontaires se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Quelques heures plus tard, le dortoir de Belle explosait presque sous le rythme endiablé de la dernière des Arctic Monkeys, Teddy Picker. Et tout le château trembla d'une rage incomprise


	10. La sorcière et l'épouvantard

_Ndla :__ Cassiopée, te moques pas, je connais un Harold qui est canon, dans mon lycée ! Mais tu vas vite comprendre la vérité dans ce chapitre, rassure-toi. _

_Eh oui, une Serdaigle aussi peut être très jolie. Et puis quand je dis barbie, c'est plus parce que c'est ce que pense Belle, mais la fille en question ne porte pas spécialement de rose et n'est pas couverte de maquillage… Elle est jolie naturellement, et je vous assure que j'en connais une palanquée, de filles belles et pas connes…(faut dire, je suis dans un lycée de bourges, alors c'est pas rare). _

_Gryffi tout plein de plumes (haha, très drôle, hum), sache qu'il en faut plus que ça pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Drago, hinhin. Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'aurais craqué en le voyant trempé, mais c'est pas une raison ! Bien sûr, elle est parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il soit hyper sexy et tout, et parfois elle s'en trouve perturbée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour lui, en tout cas autre que physiques… Et elle a trop d'orgueil et de fierté pour tomber dans ses filets, de toutes façons. _

_Alors voilà, j'suis pas fatiguée, donc j'ai déjà écrit la suite…Ne vous inquiétez pas, le concert n'est pas encore là, mais il arrive bientôt. Voilà donc le chapitre 9, un peu plus long, mais le mystère du rêve commence à… non, en fait, il s'éclaircit pas du tout xD C'est toujours aussi compliqué et débile, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est à l'image de mon cerveau ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture (c'est devenu ma phrase fétiche haha)._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre neuvième : la sorcière et l'épouvantard.**

_Et, soudain, il releva la tête._

_Belle hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Elle pleurait, en même temps. Et il l'appelait, encore et encore, et elle reculait, encore et encore. _

_Subitement, un air de rock retentit dans le paysage blanc. Elle ne savait pas d'où il sortait, mais, étrangement, ce son calma sa panique et fit cesser ses sanglots. Et l'homme, lui… il cessa de l'appeler, il s'immobilisa, et une expression de douleur orna ses traits. Le rock lui faisait mal ? Très bien, si c'est comme ça. Belle se mit à chanter par-dessus la guitare, et la silhouette se recroquevilla sur elle-même, blessée. Merlin, ça lui faisait un bien fou !_

ooo

« Salut ! Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, on va pouvoir glander tout notre soûl !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveilléééée ?

- Parce que tu chantais en dormant.

- Mmmh… Laisse moi me rendormir…

- Nan, maintenant tu viens ! »

Cassandra tira Belle de son lit, Iris vola sa couette, et Terpsichore la frappa avec son oreiller. Ok, pas la peine d'essayer de se recoucher, c'était peine perdue. Le visage d'une blonde flotta devant ses yeux.

« Je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un, aujourd'hui…

- Tu penses encore à Ella ? Ou plutôt, à Harold ? Je te l'avais dis, que c'était impossible, l'amitié entre filles et garçons, mais tu m'écoutes jamais.

- Je suis pas amoureuse, Kershaw. »

Belle s'assit dans son lit, et Cassandra la rejoignit.

« Ok, on va t'analyser.

- Pardon ? »

La jeune fille blonde rigola doucement, et Iris sourit, comprenant le plan.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va déterminer si tu es amoureuse de lui ou pas. Pour commencer, il faut que tu nous dises… si tu l'as déjà imaginé t'embrasser ?

- Sur la joue ?

- Elle est désespérante… Sur la bouche, crétine !

- Eurk, nan mais ça va pas ? C'est un pote, c'est tout !

- Ok, bon déjà c'est mal parti si tu veux sortir avec lui.

- Mais je veux pas ! Faut que je vous le dise en combien de langues ?

- Est-ce que tu as des frissons quand il te touche ?

- Oui.

- Aha, je le savais !!

- Ce con porte jamais de pull, alors il est toujours glacé…

- Roh, tu casses tout, Belle… Bon, et la dernière question : est-ce que tu es jalouse des filles qu'il drague ?

- Il drague pas de filles. Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse des filles qui LE draguent, ELLES. Mais je ne peux pas supporte cette blondasse.

- Eeeh, je suis blonde, moi aussi !

- C'est pas pareil, elle, elle est aussi intelligente.

- Mais je t'emmerde ! »

Le coussin partit s'écraser directement dans la gueule de Belle, et une bataille de polochons phénoménale s'ensuivit instantanément. Essoufflée, l'adolescente retourna sur son lit, et reprit la parole.

« Alors, votre verdict ?

- T'as un sacré lancé !

- Je parlais de Harold…

- Tu es jalouse.

- Définitivement.

- Absolument.

- Mais pas amoureuse.

- Ouais.

- C'est sûr. Attends, quoi ?

- Non, pas amoureuse. T'as juste trop du mal à accepter qu'il devienne pote avec une autre fille que toi, qui soit plus belle, plus intelligente, plus sympa, plus drôle… Plus tout, quoi (et ne proteste pas, et lâche ce coussin, j'ai pas fini !). Ça te fait du mal de l'avouer, voilà. Parce que c'est toi, et toi seule, qui devrait savoir quelle est sa plus grande peur, parce que c'est toi, et toi seule qui devrait pouvoir le serrer dans tes bras et te faire ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment, et parce que c'est toi et toi seule qui devrait te marrer avec lui. T'es jalouse, mais pas amoureuse. »

Belle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment avait-elle pu la cerner aussi bien que ça ? C'était totalement vrai. 'Crétine', se dit-elle en souriant. Comme s'il allait la trahir ainsi. Cette fille était sa copine, pas son amie… Une copine ça se remplace. Pas une amie. Elle sourit de plus belle, et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, de bien meilleure humeur. A travers la porte, Terpsichore lui parlait encore de Ella.

« Tu sais, la jalousie ça rend parfois très aveugle aussi… Elle est pas si parfaite, cette fille : elle est nulle en sport et ne t'égalerait jamais ni sur un balai ni à la guitare. Elle n'a pas du tout l'oreille musicale, et en fait n'a aucun goût artistique. Son casier scolaire est complètement clean, elle ne fait jamais rien de dangereux ou d'illégal, et au bout d'un moment, son rire aigu est plus qu'exaspérant. En gros, elle est fade. Et elle a des petits seins. »

Belle éclata de rire de l'autre côté de la porte. Merlin, que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre Kershaw la démonter. Elle comprit que son aveuglement était du à une chose en particulier : Ella était la représentante parfaite de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours abhorré à BeauxBâtons. Il ne lui manquait plus que la tunique bleu pastel et la voix de sirène.

« Allez, sors de là, on va faire les connes dans le parc ! »

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier.

ooo

« Bien, j'ai eu l'occasion de parcourir vos travaux. Il me semble que vous avez bien réfléchi sur la question, mis à part… »

Torch se tourna vers Belle.

« Mademoiselle Brö-Waroch, j'ai été très étonné de voir à quel point vous détestiez ces petits êtres d'invention moldue appelés… 'Bisounours'. Vous n'aimez pas ce qui est mignon et respire l'amour, mademoiselle ? »

Drago ricana, et quelques élèves pouffèrent. Belle pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas faire de même. Torch se tourna vers le blond.

« Quant à vous, monsieur Malefoy. La prochaine fois que vous voulez me parler de votre aversion pour les mariages, adressez-vous à un psychomage. »

Quelques rires parcoururent la classe, et les deux Serpentards se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé. Belle pensa que si Potter avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement rappelé à quel point elle et Drago se ressemblaient, sur certains points.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par... Miss Kershaw. »

Torch ouvrit l'armoire d'un coup de baguette, et un homme en sortit, se plaçant devant l'adolescente. Il avait les mêmes traits qu'elle, et ne semblait plus âgé que de quelques années. Ses yeux brillèrent, et il s'avança lentement vers Terpsichore.

« Ridikulus ! »

Le jeune homme se retrouva obèse, une bièraubeurre à la main, et laissa échapper un rot bruyant. Toute la classe éclata de rire, et l'élève suivant se retrouva devant l'épouvantard. Belle chuchota à Terpsichore.

« C'était qui ?

- Mon frère. Il est à Azkaban. »

Elle ne dit plus rien, gênée d'avoir posé la question. Devant elle, on arrivait enfin à un passage intéressant. Drago Malefoy lança un regard hautain à la chose qui arrivait devant lui. En un instant, toute la classe fut paralysée par la peur. Devant eux, la marque des Mangemorts s'était mise à flotter sinistrement.

« Ridikulus ! »

Le serpent se changea en un serpentin de fête, et un chapeau pointu orna le crâne, qui souffla sur le serpentin. Des rires se firent entendre, mais certains étaient causés par nervosité et non par amusement. Le sujet était clairement tabou, mais Drago se doutait que l'anecdote circulerait vite dans la grande salle, à midi, et que beaucoup apprendraient avec surprise que le blond n'était pas du côté de Voldemort.

Torch sourit lorsque vint le tour de Belle. Il avait hâte de vérifier l'hypothèse des Bisounours. Mais aucune bête à poils roses ne pointa son nez.

ooo

_Et, soudain, il leva la tête._

ooo

Belle regarda la tache s'étendre sous les murmures intrigués de ses comparses. La silhouette était encore immobile. Elle retint son souffle, et jeta un regard à son professeur. Torch l'observait, les sourcils froncés, perplexe. Lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau ses yeux pâles sur le corps, elle déglutit avec difficulté. C'était bien pire en vrai. La main ensanglantée s'appuya sur le sol, et les sillons de sang tentèrent d'atteindre la jeune fille, qui recula, tremblante. Non, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser voir ça, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser humilier de la sorte.

ooo

_Et, soudain, il leva la tête._

ooo

Et, soudain, il leva la tête. Elle aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille, la paupière pendante, découpée, les lèvres pleines de sang, la boue sur le menton, l'oreille à moitié déchirée, la peau blanche, le regard cadavérique. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à lui apposer de nom.

« Belle ? Qui c'est ? Belle…Tu trembles… »

C'était peu dire. Des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres sèches, et des convulsions la prenaient régulièrement. Bordel, mais vas-y, lance le sort, fais quelque chose !

« Ri…Ridikulus ! »

Rien ne se passa.

« Bellérophaaa… »

La voix rauque la fit sursauter. Bon dieu, il l'appelait à nouveau. Elle se gifla mentalement, deux fois de suite. Une idée, stupide, mais une idée quand même, lui traversa l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle réagisse, impulsive comme elle l'était.

« Accio guitare ! »

Torch n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à présent, tout autant pétrifié que ses élèves devant cette apparition d'horreur, et il hésita à faire ou dire quelque chose tandis que la chose répétait, d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos, le nom de l'adolescente.

« Allooons, Belle… Tu ne m'as pas oublié, j'espère… Beeelle… My dark little flower… »

Comme par magie (haha), le corps du 'mort-vivant' se releva doucement, flottant un peu dans les airs. Il était presque debout, lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit. La guitare venait de traverser la vitre de la salle de classe, et Belle l'attrapa au vol. Bien. L'humiliation était terminée.

« Beeelle… Tu ne ferais pas ça… », murmura-t-il en faisant craquer son cou. Elle était pétrifiée, mais la honte prit la place de la peur, puis la colère. Elle était furieuse de se retrouver aussi vulnérable devant ses camarades de classe.

« Oh que si. »

Et elle commença à gratter les cordes. Et l'homme se figea sous le choc. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal… Et elle se mit à chanter.

« People here in your neighbourhood, act real cool but they dance no good, I don't care what the others say, When I've found a new game to play…"

Il exprimait la douleur mieux que quiconque, c'était fascinant et effrayant à la fois que de l'observer.

« Claim to fame, Clamour for glamour, Oh padeo, oh pa padeo…"

Il se recroquevilla, vaincu par la chanson de The Ark, et la vert et argent sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Maintenant !

« Ridikulus ! »

L'homme se changea aussitôt en travesti, glissant légèrement sur ses talons hauts, et des rires timides se déclenchèrent dans la salle. Torch s'activa brusquement. Il envoya l'épouvantard se ranger dans l'armoire, et ferma les portes d'un coup sec de baguette.

Un silence de mort planait sur la classe.

« Le cours est terminé. »

Personne ne bougea.

« J'ai dit : vous pouvez y aller ! »

Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, leur sac sur l'épaule.

« Pas vous, Miss Brö-Waroch. »

…Sans blague. Pitié, tout sauf le coup du psychomage… La porte se ferma derrière Malefoy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Belle de travers, encore troublé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. C'était sûr, il n'y aurait pas que des rumeurs à son sujet, ce midi dans la grande salle…


	11. La sorcière et la citrouille

_Ndla :__ Caella, merci beaucoup, profite bien de la suite (surtout que je mets de plus en plus de temps cette semaine pour poster, vu que j'ai le gros de mes examens en ce moment…)_

_Cassiopée : mais j'aimais bien, moi, le dessin animé de Arnold et tout… et sa tête d'œuf impayable xD Ok, j'me tais…Je suis contente de voir que ma fic procure un certain suspens, héhé… Pour ce qui est de la longueur de la fic, je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre ça me prendra, vu que j'écris au fur et à mesure (d'où la médiocrité de certains chapitres, je ne prends pas assez la peine de me relire, je poste presque directement après écriture…). Mais comme tu le vois, on sera bientôt fixé sur le mystère, sans doute dans le chapitre prochain, ou plutôt dans le suivant encore. _

_Griffy : Don't worry, t'auras des réponses huhu… Mais pour le moment tes hypothèses son fausses et je suis fière d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de pas encore résolvable… Bref, c'est pour bientôt. _

_Lo : maintenant je me mets à rêver que tout le groupe de Arctic Monkeys et celui de Franz Ferdinant s'incrustent dans mon histoire et jouent du rock pour faire fuir les cauchemars de Belle, et puis là, comble du comble, mon Courtney Taylor-Taylor se ramène en chantant Bohemian like you, et puis étrangement elle glisse et tombe dans ses bras, et là… Ah bon, je m'emballe ? Zut, j'avais pas vu._

_ooo _

_Je tiens à préciser que les histoires concernant Voldemort et les aventures (les dernières en tout cas) de Harry ne sont pas comprises dans cette fic. Je ne sais pas moi-même où ça en est, en fait, mais dites vous que le dernier tome n'est pas pris en compte (même si je l'ai lu). _

_Pour ce qui est du caractère de Drago, je dois préciser ceci : je ne considère pas 'mon' Drago comme le Drago du livre, parce que mon subconscient me pousse à transformer les caractères des personnages, et au final, il n'y a que le nom, l'apparence générale et les grands traits de caractère qui sont repris. S'il est protecteur par moments dans ma fic, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour JK Rowling… _

_Voilà, comme ça c'est dit. Bonne lecture à tous ! Et reviewez-moi, ça me fait tant plaisir ) _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre dixième : la sorcière et la citrouille.**

Drago balaya la salle de son regard. C'était étrange à quel point il détestait ce professeur, ce Torch… Bien sûr, il appréciait bien plus la pratique que la théorie, tout comme les autres élèves, mais cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il sourit à cette idée. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde qui méritait sa confiance, à vrai dire. Drago repéra Pansy Parkinson à côté de quelques amies. Elles gloussaient comme des poules en se remémorant la scène de l'épouvantard avec Belle. Drago grinça des dents. Que c'était désolant, toute cette agitation autour d'une simple sang-mêlée. C'était lui qui aurait du être le centre de toutes les attentions, de toutes les rumeurs. Drago prit son air le plus abattu et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

« Ca va pas, mec ?

- Mouais…

- C'est à cause du cours de Torch ?

- Ouais.

- Je savais pas que ça t'avais perturbé à ce point là, cette histoire de mort-vivant, avec ta copine Belle.

- Putain ! De un, c'est pas ma copine ! De deux, j'me fous complètement de savoir qui était ce connard plein de sang ! Et de trois, moi aussi, j'ai du faire face à ma plus grande peur !

- Voldemort en mariée ? »

Drago se tourna brusquement vers Belle, qui venait de suggérer cette dernière phrase. Elle le toisait méchamment, peut-être blessée par ce qu'il avait débité, peut-être simplement éprouvée par les questions stupides de Torch ('vous avez des problèmes chez vous, miss ? Ou avec vos amis, peut-être ?'). La plupart des Serpentards ne disaient rien, choqués par le nom interdit qu'avait prononcé la jeune femme. Beaucoup étaient très concernés par cette polémique, principalement ceux dont les membres de la famille étaient des partisans du mage noir. Mais la plupart des rumeurs étaient fausses : tous les verts et argents ne finissaient pas dans cette branche sombre de la sorcellerie. Drago ne bougeait pas, mais son menton tremblait. Belle savait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, non pas en pleurs, mais de colère. Elle jeta un coup de tête fort hautain aux garçons et filles.

« Rien qu'à vous voir, je n'ai plus faim. »

Et elle tourna les talons. Non, contrairement à Malefoy, elle détestait qu'on parle d'elle si cela concernait une récente humiliation. Bien entendu, lui n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté : il avait fait preuve d'un certain courage en dégainant immédiatement sa baguette, nullement perturbé par l'apparition. C'était cela, la différence entre les deux jeune gens. Si le blond avait eut l'occasion de réfléchir à sa peur, de l'accepter, de la comprendre, la brune, quant à elle, ne s'attendait nullement à voir la tache de son rêve se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée et avait du improviser.

Belle poussa un juron en sentant son ventre crier famine. Quelle conne, d'avoir dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim ! Elle avait vraiment la dalle ! Subitement, la jeune fille se cogna à quelqu'un. Elle se retint de tomber, et regarda la personne, s'excusant machinalement.

« Oh ! Euh, désolée, professeur... »

Rogue la mesura d'un œil sombre.

« Eh bien, Miss Brö-Waroch… C'est justement vous que je cherchais. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est 'chapeau pointu'. Qu'attendez-vous ? »

Belle acquiesça, étonnée, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumby. Que lui voulait le vieux fou, elle n'avait rien fait de bien grave, ces derniers temps…

« Chapeau pointu. »

La gargouille la laissa passer et elle se posa sur la deuxième marche, tandis que l'escalier en colimaçon tournait tout seul. Dumbledore était là, assis à son bureau. Il se leva et lui désigna une chaise, avant de lui proposer un chocolat. Belle n'hésita pas, elle avait toujours aussi faim… Le début de la discussion ressemblait étrangement aux questions de Torch, mais elle évolua rapidement vers quelque chose de plus concret : Dumbledore avait l'air de tout savoir, et il suffisait parfois d'un mot de la jeune fille pour qu'il anticipe la suite.

« Voilà donc pourquoi vous cherchiez des renseignements sur les sorts d'amnésie… Je pense que vous devez avoir raison, miss Waroch. Un rêve pareil ne peut pas être juste un rêve.

- Professeur… Pas que ça m'embête, mais… Pourquoi vous m'aider ?

- Voyez-vous, miss, il me semble que le petit épisode de l'épouvantard a fortement choqué les élèves présents. Ce genre de choses ne doit plus se reproduire, et de plus, vous devriez savoir que je n'aime pas ne rien faire lorsque mes élèves ont des ennuis. Une potion pour ravivez vos souvenirs sera prête dans une à deux semaine. Cependant, je veux que vous y réfléchissiez bien avant de prendre votre décision. Peut-être n'avez-vous aucune envie de vous rappeler un évènement qui semble douloureux ? Ce sera tout, miss. »

ooo

Belle parla à peine à Drago pendant le reste de la semaine. En fait, elle parla peu tout simplement : trop occupée à répéter pour le concert, à décider de plans pour s'échapper de Poudlard sans éveiller l'attention, à réfléchir, aussi, aux propos de Dumby et à la potion qui résoudrait ses problèmes…mais peut-être pour en créer d'autres, bref, overbookée, elle ne fit que très peu attention aux autres et à l'univers qui l'entourait. Dans un sens, cela arrangea certains qui ne supportaient plus de la voir créer des ennuis pour sa maison (quoique les Serpy se débrouillaient plutôt pas mal sans elle, hum), et ses points généraux se stabilisèrent légèrement.

Belle ne vit pas passer la semaine. Mardi merdique, mercredi pluvieux, jeudi emmerdant, et vendredi banal. Et c'est là que le samedi se pointa, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et il la prit complètement par surprise. C'était la panique totale, et seules ses amies comprenaient pourquoi, les autres pensaient juste qu'elle était super excitée à l'idée d'aller à son premier repas d'Halloween poudlardien. C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'elle parla aux filles du plan.

« Bon, on part d'ici une heure, grand max. Il va falloir se grouiller pour s'habiller, ok, Cass ?

- Pourquoi moi, enfin ?

- Pour rien. Bon alors, le truc à éviter à tout prix, c'est Rusard qui cherche les amoureux dans le parc.

- Facile. Sortilège de désillusion.

- Vous le maîtrisez toutes les deux ?

- Sans problème. On l'a revu récemment.

- Ok, alors c'est parfait. Le portoloin est à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et bien planqué. Je suis la seule à en connaître l'emplacement, alors il va falloir que vous me suiviez… Je ne subirai donc pas le sortilège. Si je me fais attraper, j'aurai qu'à inventer une histoire comme quoi on m'a dit que le début de la soirée était par là, et que je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante. Pour vous, vaut mieux rester planquées. Des questions ?

- Pour le retour ?

- Je m'en occupe aussi, on sera là vers une heure du matin. La soirée d'ici aura déjà prit fin, mais là vu qu'on connaît toutes le chemin vers les dortoirs, pas la peine de rester visibles. C'est bon comme ça ?

- Ouais.

- Rendez-vous ici dans trois-quarts d'heure. Emportez des trucs à bouffer, ça coûte trop cher sur place, et je vous fournirai en boissons. »

Elle se sourirent, puis repartirent de leur côté. Belle se sentait nerveuse, et le vent d'automne n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais au fond, le sentiment de liberté prenait plus de place que celui d'anxiété. Toute cette agitation l'empêchait de trop penser au songe et à l'épouvantard, ce qui était une bonne chose. Une boule se coinça dans son ventre. Belle sourit : ce sentiment affreux, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, à l'adopter, à le comprendre. C'était quelque chose de merveilleux que de sentir le stress monter en elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait du moment fatidique, mais la sensation qui s'emparait de son être était bien plus puissante une fois sur scène.

ooo

Drago regarda à nouveau le bout de papier, légèrement chiffonné, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins. Il hésitait. Il était encore temps de partir, cependant, même si Pansy avait insisté pour qu'il s'y rende avec elle, et même si ses proches amis avaient prévu de l'emmener discrètement à Pré-au-Lard pour une après soirée. Ils comptaient tous sur sa présence. Etrangement, c'est ce qui motiva sa décision : Drago n'avait pas envie de se rendre quelque part parce que tout le monde le souhaitait. Il se voulait libre, aussi libre que Belle, si c'était possible. Il voulait sa liberté à elle. Celle qu'il enviait depuis le premier regard. Une liberté farouche. Il n'en avait pas. Et c'était bien la seule chose.

ooo

Belle trébucha pour la troisième fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de la lumière, on risquait de la repérer. Elle marchait depuis pas mal de temps, et espérait que les deux filles la suivaient toujours, qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées, et que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Belle trébucha pour la quatrième fois. Cette fois, elles étaient presque arrivées. La forêt avait surgi devant elle sans prévenir, et elle en avait perdu le sens de l'orientation pendant une bonne minute, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle sourit en repérant le portauloin, et chuchota à la brise qui l'accompagnait :

« Vous pouvez apparaître, les filles… »

Les sortilèges de désillusion cessèrent presque aussitôt. Belle regarda sa montre à l'aide d'un rayon lunaire. Il n'était pas très tard, mais le soir tombait de plus en plus tôt.

« Encore deux minutes. »

Elle souleva dans ses mains une citrouille. Deux fentes perçaient les yeux au dessus d'un large sourire machiavélique, et une bougie éteinte était placée à l'intérieur. Belle plaça la citrouille à terre, entre elles, et se baissa pour la toucher. Les deux filles firent de même. Elle eut l'impression étrange de sentir une autre personne, mais au même moment, le portoloin se déclencha, et la jeune fille sentit sa tête tourner légèrement, alors qu'un sol rugueux accueillait ses fesses. Quand donc apprendrait-elle à atterrir en douceur ?


	12. La sorcière et le micro

_Ndla :__ Juste pour vous dire que je suis à présent en vacances, que je vais donc essayer d'être plus productive et surtout d'améliorer la qualité de mes écrits… Ce chapitre parle du concert, et je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir bien réussi… Si vous avez un avis sur la question, n'hésitez pas ! Le prochain concernera enfin le souvenir terrifiant de Belle :) (j'ai trop envie de le gâcher et de rajouter une histoire de bisounours pour ne pas tomber dans le mélodramatique, mais je suis pas sûre que vous apprécieriez xD)_

_Bonne lecture !_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre onzième : la sorcière et le micro.**

« Belle ! Beeelle ! »

La jeune fille éprouva des frissons incontrôlables à l'entente de la foule. Elle sourit, et repéra, tout devant, Cassandra et Terpsichore. Merlin, ce qu'elle se sentait bien… Elle ferma les paupières de délectation, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il faisait bien plus sombre. Ses doigts éraflèrent la première corde. Elle observa la foule, et eut une soudaine envie d'éclater de rire. Un rire qui aurait été nerveux, sec et rapide, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su ni retenir ni contrôler. Elle fit descendre la sensation le long de sa nuque, traversant son épaule, parvenant à son bras, au bout de ses doigts. Maintenant.

"_You're always cold, you're always dark"_

Sa guitare la démangeait, sa voix se faisait pressante.

"_You never talk, you never ask"_

La foule en extase, tout ce monde, la musique qui semblait filer de ses doigts, la basse et la batterie derrière, tout cela lui donnait des frissons et des envies de danser.

"_They say you're just another… _

_mystery"_

Elle ne se priva pas, et se mit à se trémousser sur place, la guitare toujours en place, au rythme soutenu du son qu'elle procurait.

"_In this world, another…_

_fantasy"_

Rien n'était mieux que cette sensation de liberté intense, et elle était contagieuse, elle voyageait à travers sa voix, à travers chaque note de rock qu'elle laissait échapper.

"_But…_

_I don't believe them,"_

Belle était sublime ce soir.

"_I don't believe what others say…"_

Mais ce n'était pas le maquillage, ce n'était pas sa tenue, c'était sa passion.

"_And, some day…"_

Le mouvement s'accéléra pour accueillir le refrain, et, lançant un bref coup d'oeil à la foule qui criait son nom (et celui du bassiste, trop canon), qui bougeait les lèvres sur ses paroles, elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, voir un éclair argenté.

"_I'd like to see you lose control,_

_I'd like to see you in the light,"_

Tout était plus rapide à présent, elle avait la nette impression de s'accorder sur le rythme de ses battements de cœur.

"_I'd like to see you, you know what,_

_I'd like to see you, just like that."_

L'éclair argenté perturba à nouveau son champ de vision, et elle fit mine de ne pas être troublée.

"_I'd like to see you lose control,_

_I'd like to see you in a fight,"_

Au milieu des regards enflammés, parmi la foule aux cheveux sombres, quelque part dans ce bain de folie furieuse, perdu au centre de corps en mouvements, essoufflés, incontrôlables, déchaînés, elle repéra quelque chose…

"_I'd like to see you, please tell me,_

_Would you like to…_

_see me?"_

Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, un visage pâle sans expression, des yeux métalliques, comme deux lacs gelés qui la fixaient intensément…

"_You're just a fool, you're playing cool,_

_You'll never admit a defeat,"_

Drago?

"_They say you're just another…_

_Stupid boy,"_

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, et la foule l'engloutit.

"_In this world, another…_

_Dissolute"_

Avait-elle rêvé?

"_And…_

_I have to declare it,"_

Très certainement, il n'y avait personne correspondant à sa description dans la salle, et les seuls regards qu'elle reconnaissait étaient ceux de ses amies présentes.

"_I have to admit I have a crush_

_On an immoral…"_

Elle ne pensa plus au reste, et se laissa fusionner avec sa musique.

"_I'd like to see you lose control,_

_I'd like to see you in the light,_

_I'd like to see you, you know what,_

_I'd like to see you, just like that."_

Il n'y avait décidément rien de mieux que ce sentiment de toute puissance qui s'emparait de son esprit dès qu'elle montait sur la scène.

"_I'd like to kiss you in the dark,_

_I'd like to kiss you when you're right,_

_I'd like to kiss you, please tell me,_

_Would you like to…_

_kiss me?_

_Oh, would you like to… kiss me?"_

Les cris fusèrent dès la dernière note. La première chanson était l'une de ses favorites, mais beaucoup d'autres arrivaient…

ooo

Drago regardait la scène avec une expression indéfinissable collée à son beau visage. Son profil était baigné dans les quelques rayons de lumière qui surgissaient des ténèbres, et ses yeux d'argent n'en étaient que plus voyants. Il était immobile, et donc facilement repérable au milieu de la foule de groupies en délire.

Envieux. Jaloux. Il aurait voulu être à la place de Belle, et recevoir ces acclamations, il aurait voulu être à sa place et sentir l'extase monter peu à peu, la liberté s'emparer de lui.

Impressionné. Emprisonné. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par cette apparition divine de la jeune fille, et il pensa soudain qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne la connaissait pas comme il le voulait. Elle était belle, ce soir, aussi belle que son nom l'indiquait, même si Belléropha venait du fait qu'elle était 'belliqueuse', à toujours chercher la bataille, et non de par sa beauté. Il se sentit accaparé. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que le son de sa voix, que son rock entraînant, que ses inflexions légèrement françaises dans son timbre…

Il croisa son regard. Un bref instant. Et il s'y perdit. Rien qu'un instant.

C'était largement suffisant.

ooo

« Belle, c'était…Ouaaah ! »

Elle éclata de rire et serra Cassandre et Terpsichore dans ses bras. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Elles étaient à présent dans le dortoir, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de discuter du concert. Iris les écoutait, à moitié envieuse, à moitié dans la lune – sa soirée avec Cane s'était apparemment très bien passée… - et elle-même leur avait brièvement parlé du repas d'Halloween.

« Je me suis sentie si bien… C'était mieux que d'écouter les Beach Boys… », ajouta l'adolescente. Les autres ne commentèrent pas, même si elles ne connaissaient pas ce groupe moldu.

« Bon allez, au lit ! Je suis crevée, moi ! »

Elles se couchèrent, les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles et de grands sourires accrochés à leurs lèvres.

ooo

« IRIS DEBOUT IL EST NEUF HEURES !! »

Un coussin vola près de la tête de Belle et elle éclata de rire. Un bruit de guitare fit ouvrir les paupières de la brune, et elle se releva péniblement dans son lit. La vision qui surgit devant ses yeux la fit écarquiller les yeux. Belle tenait sa guitare dans les bras, grattant les cordes, habillée de son dessus de pyjama, en culotte, décoiffée (plus que d'habitude, je veux dire…aïe ! pas taper, méchante Belle !), tout sourire.

« Surprise ! »

Les autres filles se réveillèrent à leur tour, intriguée.

La matinée fut géniale : un concert personnel rien que pour elles, en particulier pour Iris, vu qu'elle avait raté celui de la veille. D'ailleurs, les dortoirs voisins eurent un aperçu de ce réveil forcé, et Pansy Parkinson apparut dans la Grande Salle avec de grandes poches sous les yeux… Belle espéra, et le cria même bien fort, que c'était de sa faute. Mais après réflexion, ajouta-t-elle, ça devait plutôt être dû à la nuit de folie que Pansy avait passé avec Crabbe et Goyle (les deux en même temps !)…(reste à savoir si c'est de l'ordre de la rumeur ou pas...).

Une semaine plus tard, à la fin d'un cours de potions peu mouvementé (personne n'osait faire les habituelles blagues en présence de Rogue), Belle se fit retenir par le professeur. Pendant un instant, elle crut, paniquée, qu'il savait pour le concert, mais il n'en était rien.

« Miss Waroch, je voudrais connaitre votre réponse.

- Ma réponse ?

- Pour la potion. Êtes-vous décidée à la prendre ? »

Elle resta sans voix pendant deux bonnes secondes. Rogue continua devant son air perplexe.

« Je dois vous prévenir de certains risques… Des effets secondaires.

- Quel genre d'effets ? La peau bleue, des boutons sur le nez ? Rien de grave ?

- Des effets sur la mémoire…

- Euh… Mais c'est pas justement le but de la potion ? Affecter la mémoire ?

- Une potion pour ravivez des souvenirs perdus peut-être très dangereuse, mademoiselle. Il arrive que les personnes tombent dans le coma, on dit alors qu'elle rêve du souvenir à l'infini… »

Belle frissonna à cette idée. Rêver de son mort-vivant jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Non mais ça va pas ?

« Cependant, c'est plutôt rare. Il arrive plus souvent, en revanche, que la personne perde tous les autres souvenirs qu'elle possédait. Bien sûr, cet effet est réversible, mais il peut laisser quelques séquelles…cérébrales. »

L'adolescente retint son souffle. C'était un putain de dilemme qu'on lui imposait là. Rogue eut envie de sourire devant son air désemparé (tous des sadiques, ces profs), et mit un terme à la discussion par un conseil.

« Si j'étais vous j'y réfléchirais bien avant de prendre une décision. La potion sera prête dans deux jours. J'espère connaître votre réponse d'ici là. »

La Serpentarde acquiesça et retourna dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, et eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la fixait ainsi ces derniers temps. Elle rejoignit ses amies, qui l'assaillirent de question. Avait-elle une punition ? Elle baissa le ton pour leur répondre. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui se tramait, mis à part ses proches.

« Et donc ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je pense que je vais accepter. »

Et son cerveau avait déjà enregistré la solution comme définitive. Il n'était plus possible de se rétracter. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. La vérité l'attendait, plus forte que tout autre problème...


	13. La sorcière et la potion

_Ndla :_

_**Lo**__ : Merci ! Au moins je sais si j'ai assez bien décrit l'image que je me faisais de ce concert. La chanson, eh bien, tu auras beau chercher, tu ne trouveras pas, vu qu'elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau (oui j'en ai un, pas de blague à deux balles, merci, oh uu). __J'adore aussi 'we used to be friends', mais ma préférée reste 'All the money or the simple life, honey'. __Du très bon, tout ça. Tu peux m'envoyer Drago en Rock Star, ouais, ça m'intéresse héhé xD… _

_**Kiwoui:** mercii, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que l'on apprécie le caractère (pourtant peu facile) de ma ptite Belle. Et je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à faire découvrir des chansons aux autres ! Si tu aimes le rock plutôt calme, je te conseille vivement Death Cab For Cutie et The Strokes, j'adore. Si t'es plus 'hard' (mais pas trop quand même), cherche du côté de Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, et un groupe du nom de Favez. Si tu aimes le rock anglais, il y en a plein que j'adore (Franz Ferdinand, Kaiser Chiefs, et surtout surtout The Fratellis, que j'ai vu en concert ! Et tout récemment, The Wombats, qui viennent de sortir leur album). Voilà pour le moment, mais tu verras que je continue à donner quelques références dans ma fic, suffit de les repérer…Pour ce qui est de ma rapidité d'écriture, eh bien elle s'en va venu le temps des vacances, vu que je passe tout mon temps à faire de shopping (les cadeaux !) et à traîner chez mes amies, alors bon, j'écris moins… mais ça devrait revenir à la rentrée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'habitude je suis plutôt régulière (enfin, je crois xD). _

_**Lixouille**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, ton pseudo, est-ce que ça vient de ton prénom, qui, peut-être, serait 'Alix' ? Je demande ça parce que moi-même je m'appelle Alix et qu'on me donne des surnoms du style 'lixi, lixinou', etc, donc bon, c'est pas loin quoi xD_

_**Tinntralala**__ : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une opinion sur mon style d'écriture ! Même si parfois je me rends compte de certaines petites fautes…Et oui, j'adore les prénoms bizarres, mais ils ont toujours une signification, il le faut, sinon ça perd tout son sens… D'ailleurs, Belléropha, je l'ai choisis comme féminisation de Bellérophon, dans la mythologie (il me semble), et c'est en rapport (selon moi) avec le fait d'être 'belliqueux', vu que j'essaye de donner à Belle un caractère combatif et fort. Pour Terpsichore, c'est le nom de l'une des neuf muses, de nouveau dans la mythologie… En bref, je m'en sers souvent pour trouver les prénoms de mes héroïnes (en quelques clics sur Wikkipedia, en fait xD). _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre douzième : la sorcière et la potion.**

Belle se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ce rêve commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il lui restait une demi-heure de sommeil. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas se rendormir maintenant. Elle se leva, fit sa toilette, s'habilla rapidement et, le temps qu'elle soit prête, son réveil sonna enfin. Elle l'arrêta et regarda les rideaux des autres filles, toujours fermés. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était la bonne occasion pour donner sa réponse à Rogue. Elle descendit donc les escaliers quatre à quatre dans un bruit de godzilla en colère et se retrouva dans la salle commune, où elle ferma les derniers boutons de son chemisier, avant d'en remonter le col et de s'ébouriffer minutieusement les cheveux.

« C'était très bien la chemise ouverte aussi, tu sais… »

Belle poussa un juron et se retourna vers la voix amusée.

« Malefoy. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Non, moi c'est Drago. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et glissa se mains dans ses poches.

« Je pensais être la seule à être debout à cette heure-ci.

- Je le pensais aussi. D'habitude t'es plus du genre à te précipiter pour ne pas être en retard… Tu voulais me voir, c'est ça ?

- Tss, toujours aussi modeste, Drago.

- Mal dormi ?

- Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi. C'était affreux. »

Drago rigola franchement, et Belle ne pu réprimer un sourire.

« Si tu avais réellement rêvé de moi, tu n'aurais pas voulu te réveiller de sitôt, ma Belle…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller.

- Il te reste une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner… Et tes amies ne sont même pas là.

- Est-ce que j'te demande la couleur de ton slip, moi ?

- Vert.

- Serpentard jusqu'au fond du froc, à ce que je vois… »

Elle le contourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Un jour tu viendras vérifier par toi-même, Belle…

- C'est ça. »

Elle sourit à cette remarque désobligeante, typique de Drago, et continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur Rogue devait déjà y être.

« If everybody had an ocean, accross the USA, then everybody'd be surfin', Like californ-i-a… », entonna-t-elle en longeant le couloir vers la salle en question.

La chanson des Beach Boys restait collée à son cerveau depuis la veille, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Rogue était déjà installé à la table des professeurs, et elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le directeur de sa maison.

« Bonjour, professeurs. », dit-elle poliment en s'adressant au corps professoral.

« Professeur, j'ai pris ma décision. J'accepte de prendre la potion. »

Rogue lui lança un regard avadakedavrisant, du genre 'et c'est pour CA que tu viens m'empêcher de bouffer mon croissant dès le matin ?', mais Belle se contenta de sourire, fière de son effet (bah quoi, faut bien une élève sadique pour contrer des profs sadiques). Il avala la dernière bouchée, s'essuya prétentieusement le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette, et lui donna rendez-vous après le dernier cours de potion de la journée. La jeune fille accepta et retourna à la table des Serpentards, pour commencer à prendre son petit déjeuner en attendant que les filles arrivent.

**ooo**

« Passez devant, je vous rejoins après, les filles. »

Les trois Serpentardes acquiescèrent, elles étaient au courant de l'histoire de la potion de mémoire. Elles s'éloignèrent donc des cachots tandis que Belle restait dans la salle de cours. Rogue sortit un flacon de son armoire et le lui tendit. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque conseil, quelque renseignement en plus avant qu'elle ne se lance dans cette aventure. Il attendit qu'elle débouche le flacon pour enfin l'avertir de quelque chose.

« La potion a un goût différent selon chaque souvenir. Je suppose que le vôtre ne doit pas être très bon, alors je vous conseille de ne pas recracher ce que vous boirez. Les effets ne commenceront à se faire sentir que dans environ deux heures. »

Elle opina du chef et avala le liquide, d'une couleur argentée et à l'aspect visqueux. Rien de très enviable. Elle du se pincer le nez pour ne pas vomir la potion, tant le goût était détestable.

« Vous devriez vous reposer dans votre dortoir pendant que la potion fait son effet… L'épreuve qui vous attend n'est pas de tout repos, je vous préviens. »

Belle tourna donc les talons, s'apprêtant à remonter vers la salle commune des Serpentards, lorsque un haut-le-cœur la prit brusquement. Elle s'accrocha à la table sur sa droite, et lança un regard inquiet à Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda à peine, style 'je ne vous avais pas dit que ça allait faire mal, ah bon ? Bon ben vous voilà prévenue…'. Elle soupira d'exaspération et reprit sa route vers son lit-chéri-adoré.

« Belle, ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour répondre à Harold, mais au même instant, un cri retentit depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

« Oh mon dieu, mais c'est pas vraiiii ! »

Le garçon prit un air embarrassé et pointa du doigt l'origine du cri.

« Euh, désolé, mais Ella a besoin de moi, alors, euh…

- Harooold, viens m'aideeer !

- Euh, à plus ! »

L'adolescente avait des envies de meurtre, mais son cœur lui faisait bien trop mal. Elle eut la nette impression qu'il allait s'arracher de sa poitrine, et elle plaça sa main dessus, comme pour se protéger.

_I really thought about killing you…_, pensa-t-elle, se rappelant les paroles d'une chanson de The Ropes.

Mais elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, sentant que la douleur risquait bien assez tôt de la faire crier et chialer. Elle n'avait aucune envie que les autres la voient dans cet état. A vrai dire, elle détestait paraître faible, et les larmes étaient le summum de la faiblesse, selon elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de douleur, tandis qu'elle atteignait enfin le tableau de la salle commune.

« V…Vice et victoire », parvint-elle à prononcer.

La toile s'effaça pour laisser place aux décorations vertes et argentées. Belle pénétra dans la pièce, regarda à peine autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'était présent, que tous étaient partis manger, et elle s'écroula à terre, hurlant sa douleur.

« Putain mais c'est qui celle-là ? »

La jeune Serpentarde releva la tête, ses yeux embués par les pleurs, et observa, choquée, la jolie rousse qui s'était adressée au beau blond. Drago Malefoy était assis dans le canapé le plus confortable de la salle, et il n'était pas seul. Une de ses conquêtes se tenait dans ses bras, et regardait avec effarement l'adolescente couchée sur le sol. Belle sentit la rage l'envahir, et cela lui fit du bien, car ce sentiment effaçait la peine qu'elle éprouvait.

« Fais-la sortir ! », hurla-t-elle presque à Drago.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui rendre un sourire méchant, et souleva sa compagne du canapé, pour l'emmener, non moins méchamment, vers la sortie. La jeune fille protesta, mais son 'cavalier' eut tôt fait de la rassurer, et elle s'éloigna de la salle commune des Serpentards. Belle était toujours par terre, et elle se sentait infiniment pathétique. C'était incroyable, il fallait toujours qu'elle montre ses faiblesses à Drago Malefoy ! Mais pourquoi lui, bordel ? Et pourquoi devant une de ses groupies, en plus ? C'était incroyablement énervant. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main, glacée, sur l'épaule brûlante de l'adolescente.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Mais il ne retira pas sa main, et Belle eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva soudain secouée de sanglots, genoux à terre, bras croisés sur son ventre, serrant sa chemise du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentit que Drago la poussait en arrière, qu'il la relevait légèrement, qu'il la portait dans ses bras, et la douleur se fit moins vive.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu finis dans mes bras… Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, où je vais finir par profiter de toi comme récompense. »

Belle essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, et elle y parvint plus ou moins. Drago la posa sur le canapé. Pas dans son lit, cette fois.

« Bon, vas-y, crache le morceau. Ton copain t'a lâché ? T'arrives plus à chanter ? On a piqué ta guitare ?

- Malefoy et son tact légendaire…

- Belle ! Comment tu te sens ? »

Les trois adolescentes venaient de rentrer de la grande salle, et Drago pesta contre ce mauvais timing, qui l'empêcha de connaître les réponses à ses questions. Il ne retint qu'une chose avant de monter dans son dortoir :

« Rogue t'a donné la potion ? »

Plutôt intéressant, mais pas très complet… Il vit la jeune fille acquiescer, et se retira enfin.

« Les filles…

- Ne te fatigue pas ! T'es toute pâle !

- Attends, on va te porter jusqu'à ton lit…

- Tu nous raconteras après. Faut que tu te reposes. Et pas de discussion ! »

Elles lui souriaient, tentant de faire bonne figure face à leur amie qui avait du mal à aligner deux mots.

Belle se laissa faire. C'était plutôt agréable, de ne pas protester, de ne pas faire sa fière, de se laisser aller, simplement. Elle se retrouva sous sa couette, et ferma les yeux. Le vide se fit dans son esprit, laissant place à un blanc immonde…

**ooo**

« Bon, dites-moi… elle a quoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Eh, je l'ai quand même portée jusqu'au canapé !

- Quoi ? Tu voulais abuser d'elle ? On est arrivées à temps, alors !

- Mais non ! D'ailleurs, ma compagnie de la soirée a du s'éclipser à cause d'elle… J'ai bien le droit d'en connaître un peu plus, non ?

- C'est son épouvantard…

- Iris !

- Et à cause des ses rêves.

- Cassie !

- Epouvantard ? Rêves ?

- Ouais, elle essaye de se souvMMMMHHHMMMNNNN »

Terpsichore avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de la première pipelette, mais c'était sans compter sur la deuxième.

- Alors Rogue lui a donné une potion de mémoire !

- Mais ta gueuuuuleuh ! Tu vas pas lui dire la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, non plus ?

- Lignés noir et blanc.

- Cassandra !

- Désolée, un réflexe. Oh, et avec de la dentelle.

- Cassandra, bordel !

- Mais c'est très intéressant, tout ça…

- Drago !

- Eh, je suis un mâle, faudrait pas l'oublier… »

L'héritière Kershaw tira ses deux amies par les manches et les amena dans un coin.

« Vous m'expliquez votre sale plan, là ? En quoi ça va aider Belle de tout raconter à Drago Malefoy, alias monsieur-arrogant-qui-se-tape-la-moitié-du-collège ?

- On essaye de les caser ensemble !

- Pardon ???

- Ouais, pour le bal de Noël… Comme ça, elle aura un cavalier, et sera forcée d'y aller.

- Mais c'est dans plus d'un mois !

- Ouais mais t'as vu la vitesse à laquelle elle comprend ses sentiments, aussi… Va lui falloir du temps avant de capter que l'autre blond et elle feraient un super couple. On lui donne juste un coup de pouce !

- N'importe quoi… Vous êtes chtarbées, les filles. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et remontèrent dans leur dortoir, pour voir si la victime de leur complot était réveillée. Mais la jeune fille semblait toujours plongée dans son sommeil agité, fronçant les sourcils, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Apparemment, cette sieste n'était pas si reposante que ça…

« Et puis si ça marche pas entre eux, je pourrai toujours aller consoler Malefoy…

- Mais oui, bien sûr, Cass… »

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dans le prochain épisode, THE souvenir tant attendu ! Laissez des reviews, même si c'est pour critiquer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir l'intérêt que l'on peut porter à cette fic !_


	14. Souvenirs

Ndla :

**Melandry**, merci beaucoup, voici justement la suite (pour une fois assez rapidement). Même si ce chapitre est légèrement plus 'sérieux' et 'triste', je dirais, que les précédents… Mais voilà, vous savez enfin la vérité !

**Tinn-Tamm **: effectivement, avec Iris et Cassandre pour les mettre ensemble, moi-même j'ai assez peur du résultat… Alors le pourquoi du comment du renvoi, il est en rapport avec le souvenir (que voici enfin dévoilé), et il se trouve que je donnerai des explications un peu plus complètes dans le prochain chapitre.

**Caella** : merci, même ce simple mot, ça m'encourage à continuer !

**Lixouille** : ok xD On sait jamais, hein, je demandais ça comme ça hein uu. En tout cas merci beaucoup sur ce commentaires par rapport à ma manière d'écrire, parce que je me demandais justement comment c'était perçu par les autres (j'ai bien souvent du mal à avoir le recul nécessaire…).

**Katia / Kiwoui** : pas de problème pour les musiques, et justement, voici un chapitre où j'en propose quelques unes… Que j'écoutais notamment pendant que j'écrivais ces lignes (c'est souvent le cas, en fait, si j'en cite, c'est parce que je les écoute en écrivant). Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que la relation qu'elle a en ce moment avec Drago plait… Mais tout cela est fait pour évoluer, bien entendu, hinhin…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Souvenirs.**

_Blanc. La neige recouvrait chaque coin de sa vision, et le blanc, tout ce blanc, l'émerveillait. Elle voyait Noël avec des yeux d'enfant, comme une fête de famille, un moment intense et magique, où le faste était de la partie et le rouge et l'or sublimaient chaque recoin du salon. Elle avait décoré le sapin avec sa mère, et, les pieds posés sur la plus haute marche de l'échelle, elle avait placé l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre vert. _

_Elle revenait tous les ans à Noël, car l'hypocrisie des jeunes filles bien élevées de Beauxbâtons l'écoeurait. Bien sûr, elle avait des amies…Mais toutes retournaient dans leur famille respective à la période des fêtes. Et Belléropha aussi. Elle aimait cette intimité, retrouver sa mère, la neige dehors, le sapin qu'elles décoraient ensemble, les santons de Provence qu'elles ajoutaient dans la crèche, les cadeaux qui s'entassaient sous l'arbre. Son père ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il était parti peu après ses six ans. _

_Et un jour, tout bascula. Comme dans une mauvaise comédie au cinéma, comme dans un drame à deux balle sur son écran télévisé, comme un cauchemar qu'elle était seule à voir. Seule à comprendre. Un cauchemar qui ne faisait que commencer._

_Il s'appelait Charles. Cela ne faisait que depuis deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais la mère de Belle avait décidé qu'il avait déjà sa place au sein de la famille. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait lu dans un magazine pour femmes que la figure paternelle avait son importance, peut-être parce qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, peut-être parce qu'il l'en avait convaincue… Peu importe. Il était là. Il était là, partout, tout le temps, il était là le week-end, il était là durant les sorties et pendant les repas, il était là à Noël. Il avait des paquets à son nom, Charles, sous le sapin. Il s'incrustait. Il s'incrustait comme s'incruste la saleté, il s'imposait et se faisait une place bien à lui, il se sentait chez lui, il se faisait chez lui. Il était là. Insupportablement là. _

_Mais Belle le supporta. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère en avait besoin, même si cela lui faisait mal. Elle pensait qu'autrement, elle serait passée pour l'enfant gâtée qui ne pouvait accepter qu'on lui 'vole' sa maman. Alors elle le supporta. Elle ne céda pas à ses envies, ses terribles envie de lui balancer son verre de vin quotidien à la gueule, celles de déchirer ses paquets qui n'avaient rien à faire sous son sapin, celles de balancer ses affaires hors de sa maison et de lui claquer la porte au nez. La musique l'aida, beaucoup, à surmonter ces épreuves. Mais elle avait terriblement peur qu'un jour, tout explose, que tout lui pète à la gueule, qu'elle perde le contrôle._

_Ce jour arriva bien trop tôt._

**ooo**

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand elle se réveille ? Tu crois qu'elle va crier ? Pleurer ? Je veux dire, ça a pas l'air trop bien, comme souvenir… Moi non plus j'aimerais pas rêver d'un mec à moitié zombie. »

**ooo**

_Let me fly…_

_Man I need a release from this troublesome mind_

_Fix my feet when they're stumbling_

_I guess you know it hurts sometimes_

_You know it's gonna bleed sometimes_

_Hold on…_

_(The Killers – Sweet Talk)_

**ooo**

« Je sens que j'vais aller causer à Rogue, moi… On va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux, et je finirai sûrement par lui péter la gueule, à ce connard ! Il est prof de potions, putain ! Il aurait pas pu lui donner un truc pour qu'elle ait pas mal, non ? Sérieusement, j'vais péter un cable !

- Calme toi, Kershaw… »

**ooo**

_Il buvait tous les soirs son verre de bordelais. Toujours à la même heure, et, parfois, son amante l'accompagnait. Mais ce soir, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de son travail. Il avait besoin de réconfort, il avait besoin de se défouler, aussi. Alors il but toute la bouteille, à lui seul. Mais ça n'allait toujours pas mieux, et cette femme à ses côtés, qui lui disait d'arrêter de boire, elle commençait sincèrement à l'épuiser. Il but encore un verre. Puis il la frappa. Et cela lui fit du bien. Alors il la frappa encore._

**ooo**

« Regarde… Je crois qu'elle pleure.

- Ou bien si j'allais péter la gueule à cet épouvantard ? Ou bien à Ella ? Ou peut-être à Parkinson ! Ouais, ça c'est pas con, je pourrais frapper Parkinson !

- Arrête de t'agiter, Kershaw ! En plus t'es dans la même maison que Pansy, je vois pas pourquoi t'irais la frapper. Même si c'est qu'une crétine sans cervelle doublée d'une salope qui ose draguer ce petit connard prétentieux, mais trop canon, de Malefoy.

- Iris, calme-toi, toi aussi… »

**ooo**

_I cry to the beat_

_And remember every single little damn good memory_

_Why do I have such a good damn memory?_

_But sometimes happiness gets drunk…_

_And I cry to the beat._

_(The Ropes – Cry to the Beat)_

**ooo**

« Si on lui apportait du chocolat? Ou bien on pourrait essayer de chanter ? Je sais, on n'a qu'à lui donner une photo de Drago à poil !

- T'as une photo de Drago à poil ?

- Non, mais ça peut s'arranger… »

**ooo**

_Elle hurla. Comme si ce cri pouvait arrêter cet homme qui n'en était plus un, ce monstre, cet incruste qui frappait sa mère. Et ce sang ! Il y avait du sang, oui, sur le sol. Il avait frappé la femme assez violemment pour que sa bouche soit ensanglantée. La scène était insupportable. Et Belle ne supporta pas._

_Sous l'impulsion, elle se jeta sur lui, le griffa, le frappa de toutes ses forces. Il la rejeta comme une simple poussière, et elle s'étala durement sur le sol. Dans la tornade de la bataille, le sapin s'était écrasé à terre, les boules avaient éclaté, et des morceaux acérés accueillirent la chute de l'adolescente. Elle hurla de douleur._

**ooo**

« Aaah ! La vache elle m'a trop foutu les boules, à crier comme ça !

- On ne pourrait vraiment pas la forcer à se réveiller ?

- Et si ça faisait partie du processus ? Si il FALLAIT que ça se passe comme ça ? On ne sait pas si la réveiller n'interromprait pas le moment de découverte de ses souvenirs, ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Je vote pour le seau d'eau.

- T'écoutes ce que je dis, parfois ? »

**ooo**

_Hello darkness my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_(Simon & Garfunkel – The Sound of Silence)_

**ooo**

« Mais c'est quoi, tout ça?

- Bah, des chocogrenouilles…

- Merci, mais pour qui ?

- Pour Belle ! Quand elle se réveillera !

- Mais y en a dix fois trop pour elle ! Je propose qu'on l'aide un peu, elle mangera jamais tout ça toute seule… »

**ooo**

_Sa mère s'était relevée, avec peine, pour venir au secours de sa fille. Charles se tourna vers elle et se remit à la frapper. Belle se leva à son tour. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, les jambes en coton, le dos lacéré par la douleur, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais. Elle les posa sur le manche d'un couteau, et les tremblements se concentrèrent sur la pointe. Elle retourna dans le salon. Sa mère était à terre. Inconsciente. Il la regardait, tournant le dos à Belle. Et le couteau, dans sa main, ne tremblait plus. La tristesse, la peur et la stupeur furent balayées en un coup par la colère._

**ooo**

« Elle tremble… Ah, elle tremble plus.

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini, d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes ?

- J'attends qu'elle crie 'oh, oui, Drago, ouiii'.

- N'importe quoi ! T'es complètement tapée, ma fille !

- Je suis sûre qu'elle rêve de lui, la nuit.»

**ooo**

_You are not an open book_

_I can't do nothing 'bout that_

_But I'm worried, I'm overdrawn_

_What am I doing up at the witching hour?_

_(The Rakes – Open Book)_

**ooo**

« Je commence à être fatiguée. Pas vous, les filles?

- On pourrait aller pieuter… Et si elle se réveille, elle nous verra, comme ça. Non ? Au moins, ça lui fera une présence.

- Je suis pour. On laissera nos rideaux ouverts. »

**ooo**

_Elle abaissa le couteau. De toutes ses forces. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était cela qu'elle croyait, que sa vie, que la vie de sa mère, que leur vie commune en dépendaient. Alors elle frappa, fort, et elle tourna la lame à l'intérieur de son corps, comme elle avait vu faire dans un film débile à la télé. Le film, c'était à son tour de le jouer. Et elle retira le couteau, enfin. Et le corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Et il tomba à terre. Et elle tomba à son tour. Elle se recula vivement, effrayée, tout ce sang sur ses main, sur le parquet, sur le sapin. Et personne n'aurait pu arrêter les sanglots à cet instant. Bon sang. Elle avait tué un être humain. Elle avait pris une vie. __Et ce sentiment, terrible, s'empara d'elle._

**ooo**

_Shut your eyes and think of somewhere_

_Somewhere cold and caked in snow_

_By the fire we break the quiet_

_Learn to wear each other well_

_And when the worrying starts to hurt_

_And the world feels like graves of dirt_

_Just close your eyes until_

_You can imagine this place, yeah, our secret space at will_

_(Snow Patrol – Shut your Eyes)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dans le prochain chapitre, quelques explications et éclaircissements sur son renvoi, son souvenir, et aussi… bientôt… un effet secondaire de la potion !**


	15. La sorcière et les effets secondaires

_Ndla :_

_**Katia :**__ Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je pourrai écrire la suite d'ici Noël, alors considère ce chapitre posté rapidement comme un cadeau de ma part pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. Je sens que dans le prochain, j'vais bien m'éclater à écrire certains passages…_

_**Christine et Caella :**__ Merci beaucoup les filles !_

_**Lo :**__ Mon Dieu, merci ! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment sur mon cerveau huhu ! Je te contacterai bientôt pour la fic, sans doute demain, même si vu qu'on sera le 24 (en fait il est 00h45, on est déjà le 24…), sans doute que tu ne me répondras pas de suite (si, par exemple, tu as une réunion familiale ou quoi…). _

_Enjoy !_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre treizième: la sorcière et les effets secondaires.**

Elle recula, et son dos, trempé de sueur, brûlant d'une fièvre improbable, se colla contre le bord froid du lit. Elle remonta la couette sur elle, sur sa poitrine, et y plongea son visage humide de larmes, ses joues pâles et ses yeux rougis, sa mâchoire tremblante, son front chaud.

Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu tuer quelqu'un de ses mains ? Le souvenir était à nouveau ancré en elle, ineffaçable, et elle avait la sensation qu'il n'était jamais parti. Elle était une meurtrière, et cette idée la terrifiait. Elle devrait porter ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Voilà pourquoi elle avait supplié. Elle avait supplié pour qu'on efface ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Et puis, comme une conne, elle l'avait récupéré.

Belle se leva, mais ses jambes la supportaient à peine. Elle portait encore son uniforme tout froissé, après avoir dormi dedans, et des centaines de musiques pleuraient dans sa tête. Elle regarda ses mains et fut prise d'un sanglot. Elle les voyait rouges, pleines de sang, et ce n'était pas son sang qui lui collait à la peau. Elle se précipita hors du dortoir, hors de la salle commune, hors des cachots. Il était deux heures du matin, son ventre criait famine, et elle courait dans les couloirs. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, et de loin, on aurait pu la prendre pour une apparition fantomatique.

Arrivée dans les toilettes des filles, elle se mit à se laver les mains avec frénésie, et plus elle frottait, plus elles rougissaient, mais Belle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« Hinhinhin ! Tu es pathétique, tu sais ? »

Belle fit volte-face et se retrouva devant Mimi geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles… Oh non, tout mais pas elle !

« Vas-t-en, Mimi !

- Je te signale que tu es sur MON terrain ! », rugit celle-ci.

Belle ferma le robinet. Ses mains étaient bien assez rouges comme cela, et le fantôme de la jeune fille l'avait coupée dans ses pensées morbides. Elle commençait à se calmer.

« Si tu voulais te tuer, tu pourrais le faire plus facilement… Par exemple par la noyade ! »

Le spectre éclata d'un rire aigu et passa par-dessus tous les lavabos, ouvrant les robinets, d'où jaillirent des flots d'une eau cristalline. Mais Belle ne voyait que du rouge, et il lui sembla que c'était du sang qui coulait par vagues. Elle se figea, et écarquilla les yeux. Mimi tournoyait autour de sa tête, s'égosillant pour montrer à quel point la situation était drôle.

Belle eut l'impression de rester plantée là des heures. Elle n'y était que depuis cinq minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour que l'eau commence à déborder, et elle n'eut pas le réflexe de fermer les robinets. Elle s'enfuit donc des toilettes et erra dans les couloirs, évitant, elle ne savait comment, l'ombre de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Elle retourna ensuite vers les cachots, dans son dortoir.

« Belle ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors ? Et pourquoi tes mains sont toutes rouges ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc, l'air comateux. Terpsichore se précipita vers elle et elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son amie. Terpsichore ne dit rien, et, en fait, c'est ce qui fit du bien à Belle. La présence de son amie, son soutien, cela était largement suffisant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer quoique ce soit, elle ne voulait pas parler, elle voulait juste rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais l'éternité ne dura pas longtemps, et elles finirent par monter se coucher.

**ooo**

« Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?

- Non. Je dois voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter, et je suis sûre que Torch sera mis au courant, et je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer l'accident à d'autres, même à vous, mes meilleures amies.

- Wow.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que tu nous appelles comme ça… »

Elles se sourirent, et Belle replongea son nez dans ses céréales. L'adolescente avait décidé d'appeler son souvenir 'l'accident'. Il se trouve que son renvoi avait été causé par la chose, par cet accident, que la directrice avait considéré comme 'la goutte qui fait déborder le vase'. Même si Belle n'était coupable que de légitime défense, c'était une histoire qui risquait de donner une mauvaise réputation à l'école de magie française, et la directrice ne pouvait se le permettre. Avec une élève aussi turbulente que Belle, il n'avait pas été très difficile de trouver une raison à ce renvoi définitif.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur après ses cours, et passa une heure de souffrances à raconter la scène dans les moindres détails, à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, à soutenir des regards inquisiteurs. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle désirait effacer à nouveau ce souvenir de sa mémoire, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à cette question, pesé le pour et le contre. Mais elle savait que ce qui était fait était fait. Et quoiqu'il arrive, elle était trop curieuse, elle chercherait toujours la vérité, même si elle savait que, pour son bien, il valait mieux rester ignorante dans certaines situations. Alors elle refusa. Elle se força, une fois de plus, à être forte, et décida de conserver cette partie d'elle-même en elle. C'était son passé, et jamais elle ne pourrait se laver les mains jusqu'à le gommer entièrement.

**ooo**

« Alors, t'as causé au barbu ?

- Ouaip. C'était chiant à mourir. Mais j'ai quand même survécu. »

Iris et Cassandra s'installèrent en face d'elles.

« Ca ne va pas, Iris ? T'as un air méchant, limite 'j'vais tous vous buter', là, sur le visage…

- Elle s'est disputée avec Cane.

- Eh ben, c'est pas dramatique, tu finiras bien par te réconcilier avec lui.

- Sauf qu'elle attend qu'il fasse le premier pas. Parce que, selon elle, c'est de sa faute à lui s'ils se sont brouillés. Parce que môssieur trouvait que Ella Daniels était jolie.

- Il a dit 'canon'. Je l'ai entendu. Canon. Quel crétin.

- Et comment il en est venu à ce sujet ?

- On parlait de sa rupture avec Harold.

- Hein ?? »

Cassandra éclata de rire en voyant le large sourire qui s'était peint sur le visage de Belle. Elle tentait de le cacher, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Ils ont cassé parce que Ella était trop autoritaire et capricieuse avec lui.

- Hahaha ! C'est la première bonne nouvelle que j'entends de la journée ! Euh, je veux dire, pauvre Harold… Il doit être triste de ne plus se faire gueuler dessus par une furie blonde.

- Très crédible, Belle. Au fait, t'as remarqué que Drago te dévore des yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes ? Il doit se demander si tu te rappelles enfin de ton souvenir… Vu que mesdemoiselles pipelettes lui ont raconté le principal. »

L'adolescente enfourna une aile de poulet dans sa bouche et regarda son amie avec un de ses regards perplexes du genre 'hein ? quoi ?'.

« Qui cha ? », demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Iris et Cassandra s'étouffèrent dans leur jus de citrouille, en même temps.

« Comment ça, qui ça ? Tu sais que tu joues très mal la comédie, Belle ? »

Mais l'expression de la Serpentarde ne changea pas.

« C'est qui, ce Drago ? »

Elle fit mine de le chercher parmi les élèves des autres tables. Iris se leva soudainement de sa chaise.

« Par Merlin ! Tu l'as OUBLIE ??

- Shhh, Iris, calme-toi… Tout le monde nous regarde… »

La jeune fille se rassit, abasourdie par cette révélation.

« C'est un des effets secondaires de la potion, c'est ça ?

- Je suppose… Il est où, euh… Drago ?

- Tu te rappelles de Blaise ? Il est juste à côté. C'est le blond.

- Ah ouais… Canon, le mec… »

Iris et Cassandra se jetèrent un regard amusé, comme pour sceller un accord, et Terpsichore fronça les sourcils.

« Bah ouais, on sait… Tu veux savoir pourquoi il te dévorait des yeux ?

- C'est parce qu'il craque sur toi depuis le début de l'année…Je comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas accepter de sortir avec lui.

- Ouais, parce que tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment, hein. Si j'étais toi, je foncerais sur l'occasion, quoi. »

Les deux conspiratrices sourirent de satisfaction en voyant l'adolescente jeter un coup d'œil au garçon et se plonger dans les entrailles de son poulet, un petit sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres. Bien entendu, elles comptaient toutes les deux sur le côté impulsif de la vert et argent pour faire avancer les choses.

A la fin du repas, leur souhait fut exaucé. Belle se leva plutôt brusquement, se dirigea vers Drago et planta ses yeux pâles dans les siens, tout aussi pâles, d'ailleurs. Il fronça les sourcils, sans doute persuadé qu'elle allait soit le frapper, soit l'embrasser fougueusement, comme le reste de la table, d'ailleurs. Mais elle se contenta de lui sourire de manière mystérieuse, puis de se pencher à son oreille et de lui murmurer ceci :

« Rendez-vous dix minutes après le couvre-feu devant la statue de la gargouille handicapée. »

Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit le plus romantique, mais elle savait de source sûre que Rusard n'y passait presque jamais, vu que très peu d'élèves connaissaient l'existence de ce couloir et de cette statue. Drago la regarda de travers, puis, un sourire plutôt inquiétant peint sur ses lèvres fines, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dans le chapitre prochain, des tas de quiproquos et malentendus ! Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes, pleins de cadeaux et pleins de chocolat hinhin !**


	16. La sorcière et sa mémoire de fishtick

_Message à mes lecteurs adorés : _

_pardon de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je dois avouer être restée bloquée sur un passage pendant quelques temps sans pouvoir m'en dépêtrer._

_Désolée aussi de ne pas répondre à vos reviews précédentes, qui m'ont fait très plaisir (of course), mais là vraiment il est 00 :41 et j'ai trop la flemme… _

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 14, malheureusement je n'en suis pas hyper fière, mais je promets de me rattraper au suivant. _

_Je suis en cours d'écriture d'une autre fanfic, cette fois au temps des Maraudeurs (je ne pouvais pas ne pas en faire), je commencerai à la poster dès que j'aurai un peu avancé dans les chapitres (le 4__e__ est en cours). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos encouragements !_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre quatorzième : la sorcière et sa mémoire de poisson rouge.**

Drago regarda la statue de la gargouille handicapée avec un certain mépris, et celle-ci émit un grognement, ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme de deux pas. N'importe quoi, comme si une gargouille pouvait lui faire peur, à lui, l'héritier Malefoy !

« Tu me cherches ? »

La gargouille resta de marbre (ou plutôt de pierre).

« Elle, je ne crois pas, mais moi si… »

Drago se tourna vers Belle. Elle le toisait du regard, un sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres. Le blond était totalement perdu : allait-elle le plaquer contre un mur et lui retirer son pantalon, ou bien lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure et l'injurier de tous les noms possibles ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne montrait rien de son inquiétude, aussi impassible que la gargouille handicapée.

« Voilà, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu… précipité, et on peut dire que je m'y prend assez tôt, mais… Enfin, je sais que pas mal de filles désireraient la même chose et donc je préfère, disons, réserver ma place à l'avance, tu vois. »

Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas du tout. Il l'invita à continuer d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il trouvait très amusant de la voir se tortiller les mains, plus nerveuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Oui, l'ego du jeune Malefoy était bien trop grand pour qu'il se pose de vraies questions à ce sujet, comme 'pourquoi serait-elle donc nerveuse en face de moi, alors qu'elle veut toujours avoir l'air d'être superwoman ?'

« Bref, je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon cavalier pour le bal de Noël ? »

**ooo**

« C'est pas normal. C'est trop facile.

- Discute pas, Kershaw, on avait dis 12 mornilles…

- Tu peux courir, il a pas encore dis oui, à ce que je sache !

- Mais ça ne va pas tarder…

- Moins fort, on va se faire repérer ! »

**ooo**

Drago eut un moment d'absence. Pardon ? Belle et Drago, ensemble, au bal ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde les voyait s'engueuler tous les jours, se lancer des piques à la gueule et se casser toutes les cinq secondes. Personne ne s'attendrait à les voir danser une valse sous une branche de gui ! Mais justement… N'était-ce pas là tout l'intérêt de l'affaire ? S'il y avait bien une chose que le Serpentard adorait, c'était choquer. Il aimait surprendre, paraître pour un marginal, ne pas se trouver conforme aux préjugés que les autres avaient sur son compte…

« Drago ? T'es toujours en vie, ou tu fais semblant ?

- Chut, je réfléchis.

- T'es lent… »

**ooo**

« Dans cinq secondes tu me devras de l'argent, ma chère…

- Je ne crois pas, non… Il en met, du temps, pour donner sa réponse.

- Si il dit oui… Et que les effets secondaires se dissipent… Elle voudra plus y aller, non ? Elle changera d'avis ?

- Je suppose, oui.

- Alors il nous faut un plan !

- Tu me fais peur, quand tu dis ça… »

**ooo**

« Très bien, j'accepte. Mais à une condition. Personne ne doit être au courant avant le bal. »

Belle lui adressa un sourire candide, satisfaite, et leva le pouce, comme pour sceller leur accord, avant de s'éloigner vers les cachots, tandis que, cachées dans une armoire du couloir, trois filles négociaient un transfert de douze mornilles…

**ooo**

« T'es tarée.

- Kersaw ! Putain tu m'as foutu les boules !

- Pourquoi tu veux aller au bal avec ce crétin fini, cet arrogant débile mental, ce bellâtre sans scrupules ??

- T'es jalouse ? »

Terpsichore soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil du dortoir des filles. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire les 'jumelles diaboliques', comme elle avait décidé de les appeler, bien que les deux comploteuses n'ait aucun lien de parenté. Elle savait très bien que les choses risquaient de très mal tourner si leur plan fonctionnait : soit Belle pèterait un câble en retrouvant la mémoire en plein sur la piste de danse – ce qui, soit dit en passant, serait sûrement très drôle à voir – soit Drago profiterait d'elle jusqu'au bout, coucherait avec elle et la jetterait juste après – beaucoup moins drôle.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, Belle. Je suis inquiète. Vous ne vous aimiez pas, avant ta perte de mémoire. Drago est juste un dragueur invétéré qui s'est déjà tapé la moitié du collège. Et tu es supposée lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la gueule jour après jour, minute après minute… Comme avant. Et là, le monde recommencera à tourner rond. »

Belle esquissa un sourire attendri devant l'air profondément inquiet de son amie. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en face d'elle, et entreprit de la rassurer :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Kershaw… Je vais juste m'amuser un peu avec un gars qui, tu l'avoueras, est plutôt canon, et je vais en profiter pour rendre jalouses toutes les gonzesses de ce collège, y compris Parkinson… Et je ne tomberai pas dans le piège de l'après-bal, à savoir 'j'ai une clé pour une suite dans l'hôtel d'à côté' Cherche pas, c'est un truc de moldus. En gros les bals sont connus pour être le moment le plus propice à la fornication entre ados bourrés. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que je suis capable de me contrôler.

- Mais tu ne t'en rappelles même pas ! Je préfèrerais que tu sois… enfin… consentante avec toi-même, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à me trouver une potion qui m'y aidera ! »

Belle se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. On entendit bientôt l'eau de la douche couler sur sa peau.

**ooo**

Draco ne bougeait pas. Il était complètement immobile, figé devant la cheminée où se consumaient quelques bûches, un livre ouvert dans une main. Mais il ne lisait plus, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour cela : à chaque fois, ses pensées dérivaient vers Belle. Quelque part, son subconscient essayait de lui envoyer des messages subliminaux pour lui exprimer toute sa méfiance : l'attitude de la jeune fille n'avait rien de normal ou d'habituel. Lui demander de l'accompagner au bal ?? Avec un petit air nerveux dans ses gestes, qui plus est ?? Vraiment pas normal.

« Drake ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, et son livre tomba sur le tapis de la salle commune. Ce n'était que Pansy, et elle le regardait avec des yeux de cockers, chose qu'il détestait plus que tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pansy ? »

L'adolescente sembla hésiter, puis elle s'assit à côté du garçon, tordant ses mains sur ses genoux cagneux.

« Eh bien… Je me demandais… Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi ? »

Décidément, deux demandes en une soirée, il faisait fort. L'ombre d'un sourire moqueur passa sur ses lèvres, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Désolé, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

Pansy le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu…as déjà quelqu'un ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Et… »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« …est-ce que je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Non. »

Cette fois, Drago ne se retint pas de sourire, satisfait de son effet. Il souhaita bonne nuit à sa camarade, et se leva froidement pour rejoindre son dortoir. Nous étions à la mi-novembre, et il avait déjà une cavalière. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

**ooo**

« Iris, pourquoi tu pointes ta baguette sur moi ? Tu sais que tu me fais peur ? »

Belle regarda sa colocataire avec un certain sentiment d'angoisse.

« Eh bien j'ai eu une idée. »

Le sentiment d'angoisse sembla s'amplifier.

« Puisque tu risques de retrouver la mémoire, et que oublieras peut-être ton accord avec Malefoy, sans doute que tu te retrouveras sans cavalier pour le bal de Noël. Et personne ne veut ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, non, effectivement ?

- Donc, je vais te lancer un sort.

- Un sort ?

- Un sort.

- Développe ?

- Tu seras liée par un serment. Obligée d'aller au bal avec Drago, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Quoiqu'il arrive.

- J'ai pas confiance.

- Rien à foutre.

- Ok, ben vas-y alors, fais-toi plaiz…

- C'est le sortilège du serment inviolable. A chaque clause, un truc rouge va jaillir de ma baguette pour s'enrouler autour de tes mains, donc ne paniques pas. »

Belle hésita un instant. Etait-ce un sortilège trop puissant pour qu'elle accepte de le subir ? Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas aller au bal avec Malefoy, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ? Elle acquiesça alors, de peur qu'en y réfléchissant trop, elle finisse par changer d'avis et remballer son cavalier…

**oooooooo**


	17. La sorcière et les draps verts

_Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait autant plaisir que ça me fout la pression! Mais continuez quand même, parce que c'est la pression, le fait de ne pas vouloir vous décevoir qui me pousse à écrire! Je sais que je ne réponds plus aux reviews, que je devrais, mais là le temps me manque! Et j'ai une de ces mémoires de poisson rouge... Pardonnez-moi pour mon manque d'organisation!  
_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je dirais qu'il est assez court parce qu'il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses... Plus comme un intermédiaire entre deux chapitres, quoi. Et il a le mérite de vous mettre un peu de suspens (en espérant que l'effet recherché soit réussi...)! Bref, enjoy, comme d'hab, et à bientôt pour la suite des conneries de Belle et Drago! _

_Votre dévouée Belemis._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre quinzième : la sorcière et les draps verts.**

Samedi matin, temps : lourd et couvert ; état d'esprit : ennui profond ; cause : tout le monde bosse à la bibliothèque sauf elle… Solution envisagée : faire un tour dans le château à la recherche de passages secrets et de tableaux tripants.

**ooo**

Belle sortit enfin de son dortoir et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. De toutes façon, personne ne travaillait jamais dans la salle commune, simplement parce qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle servait principalement aux choses suivantes :

- Séances de flirt entre Drago et ses conquêtes.

- Rires ou pleurs hystériques de Pansy et ses amies.

- Papotages divers et complots pas discrets du tout contre les Gryffondors.

- Célébrations en tous genres, généralement alcoolisées.

- Répétitions et exercices pour Belle et sa guitare.

- Disputes et sarcasmes entre Belle et Drago.

Belle se rendit donc dans la salle commune, où, étrangement, il n'y avait presque personne, mis à part deux ou trois filles qui papotaient près de la cheminée. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur un point du tapis, et, soudain, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Elle se rappelait vaguement de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié, mais qui lui semblait très important. Un sentiment agréable, excitant, un sentiment à demi effacé de sa mémoire. Un sentiment qui lui frôlait la joue… Et une urgence. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se rende dans la tour d'astronomie. Maintenant.

Belle se mit à courir dans les cachots, passé le tableau de la salle commune, et monta les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'un professeur la héla, ni lorsque deux élèves tentèrent de lui faire un croche-pied, et pas plus lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle s'épuiser et son cœur s'affoler. Enfin, elle atteignit son but. La salle d'astronomie était sous ses yeux. Vide. Et rien. Rien ne lui parvenait. Le sentiment était toujours présent, cependant. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, d'où paraissaient quelques nuages maladroits et l'un ou l'autre oiseau en forme de V. Quelque chose s'était passé ici même, elle en était persuadée. Elle regarda au dehors, et là, le sentiment l'assaillit violemment. C'était…puissant. Elle sentait une odeur, un parfum familier, une eau de Cologne chère et raffinée… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un frisson la parcourut, et elle eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose, non, que quelqu'un la tenait, la tirait en arrière. Et elle se sentit bien.

Puis plus rien. Disparu. Belle revint sur ses pas, déçue, essoufflée, et toujours aussi curieuse. Ses pas la guidèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté : il menait vers la bibliothèque. Elle posa sa main sur le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Une décharge électrique sembla la heurter : le sentiment venait de refaire un assaut. Une boule dans sa gorge, une sensation de douleur, puis une impression d'apaisement. Des mots qu'on chuchotait à son oreille. Agréables, tendres, doux. Une promesse. Et de la sécurité. Elle se sentait si bien, comme si plus rien ne devait l'inquiéter.

Elle se décolla du mur après une vingtaine de secondes et marcha lentement, comme dans un état second, vers les quartiers des Serpentards. Elle descendit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol, marcha le long des couloirs sinistres, atterrit devant le tableau. La sensation se faisait pressante, il fallait qu'elle atteigne son objectif, objectif qu'elle ignorait encore. Belle donna le mot de passe d'une voix trop sereine pour être naturelle : elle se sentait comme hypnotisée, et pour rien au monde aurait-elle résisté à cet état de presque extase. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, puisque l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, et que tous s'étaient probablement précipités vers la Grande Salle. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus endolorie et endormie, et le souvenir qu'elle cherchait, elle le sentait, n'était plus très loin. Elle se dirigea alors en direction des dortoirs, mais plutôt que de prendre l'escalier de droite, pour les filles, elle grimpa celui de gauche, vers les chambres des garçons. Sans en connaître le chemin, ses pieds la conduisirent dans l'un des dortoirs. Elle ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, mais elle était plus que certaine que son sentiment recherché s'y trouvait. Elle avança, avec la démarche d'une somnambule, dans la large pièce, et là, brusquement, il lui apparut.

« _Dors, je m'occupe de tout._ »

C'était _ça_. Le sentiment prenait toute la place, à présent. Il était là, en elle, à ses côtés, dans cette phrase, sur les draps. Belle s'allongea sur le lit aux draps verts, et ses paupières se fermèrent immédiatement.

« _Dors, je m'occupe de tout._ »

Merlin, que c'était agréable. Ce parfum distingué, cette peau douce et délicate, ces muscles fins et ces bras puissants, cette force et cette faiblesse simultanées, cette proximité. Ce regard. Bleu, gris ? Bleu-gris. Perçant.

Drago.

**ooo**

« Alors, mec, il paraît que tu as déjà quelqu'un pour le bal ? Pansy a pleuré toute la journée dans les toilettes des filles… »

Drago laissa son habituel sourire en coin revenir à sa place. Cette demande avait été une aubaine : à présent, tout le château était en ébullition. Tout le monde savait que le beau gosse des Serpentards était déjà pris, et bizarrement, en plus de partir à la recherche de la mystérieuse cavalière, les gens commençaient déjà à se choisir un partenaire, alors que l'évènement n'aurait pas lieu avant un moins. Décidément, Drago était très content de son effet.

« Il parait aussi que tu ne veux dire à personne de qui il s'agit… T'as honte de ta cavalière, ou quoi ?

- Non, Blaise… Mais tu vois, toute cette agitation ? J'adore ça. Et j'aime encore plus ça quand je suis le sujet de conversation. Tu peux quand même comprendre ça, Blaise, non ?

- Je vois. Donc je suppose que tu ne diras rien non plus à ton bon ami Blaise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout juste. Et sinon, toi ? Personne ?

- J'ai bien quelqu'un en vue… Mais je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit avant de l'avoir eue, Drago. Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. »

Zabinni se leva de table et laissa le blondinet seul devant son assiette. Maintenant, lui aussi commençait à devenir curieux… Il se leva à son tour, décidé à rejoindre son dortoir pour prendre son balai et faire un peu d'exercice.

**ooo**

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, à présent. Chaque odeur, chaque son, chaque image, chaque sensation… Elle dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, et les souvenirs affluaient vers son cerveau, lui laissant deviner qu'à son réveil, tout serait revenu à sa place. Cependant, alors qu'elle se rappelait tous les détails de sa 'relation' étrange et paradoxale avec le prince des Serpentards, une illumination s'imposait à elle. C'était comme si perdre la mémoire lui avait été bénéfique : cet incident lui avait permis de structurer sa pensée, de discerner la raison et les sentiments, et à présent que cette opération avait été effectuée, quelque chose lui apparaissait bien plus clairement, quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu se cacher à elle-même depuis le début.

Belléropha était amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

**ooo**

« Malfoy ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas encore entré dans la salle commune des Serpentards qu'un Serdaigle insignifiant venait déjà lui adresser la parole à lui, l'héritier Malfoy. Il se souvenait vaguement de sa tête de gentil gamin, pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois rôder autour de Belle.

« Je suis Harold Chase, un ami de Belle. »

Drago resta de marbre. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il allait lui tendre une main amicale et lui sortir un 'Enchanté, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis' d'une voix douce ? Harold parut hésitant devant le silence de son interlocuteur, puis se décida enfin à lui parler.

« Ecoute, je… J'ai entendu les filles de son dortoir discuter. Apparemment, tu n'es pas supposé être mis au courant de ça, mais je pense que le mieux c'est que tu le saches. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang ? Il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir éveillé la curiosité du vert et argent.

« Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ni comment… En fait j'ignore tout du contexte, mais… »

Drago lui en voulait sincèrement de faire autant durer le suspens.

« Belle ne se souvient plus de toi. »

**ooooooooo**


	18. La sorcière et la dispute

**Chapitre seizième : la sorcière et la dispute**

Belle se réveilla. Dans sa tête, les paroles de Pink Grease résonnaient, et elle sentait que le parfum de Drago s'était accroché à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Elle descendit du lit, laissa les draps défaits sans un regard, et passa la porte du dortoir.

« Belle ? »

L'adolescente releva la tête. Blaise Zabini se tenait devant elle, un air interrogateur sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? C'est mon dortoir… et celui de Drago. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Une excuse, vite !

« Euh… Il m'avait demandé de lui prêter mon kit pour balais. Je dois y aller, maintenant, salut !

- Attends ! Belle !

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un truc…

- Euh… Ouais ?

- Promets-moi juste de ne rien dire.

- Pff… Juré.

- Est-ce que Terpsichore a déjà un cavalier ? »

Belle resta interdite un instant, avant de laisser un sourire moqueur joindre ses lèvres.

« Eh bien… je ne crois pas, pas encore, non. Mais si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais, y en a deux ou trois qui lui tournent autour, en ce moment…

- Ah… Merci.

- Ne dis pas à Drago que j'étais là, s'il te plaît.

- Un kit pour balais, hein ?

- C'est donnant-donnant. Je ne dis rien, tu ne dis rien.

- Deal. »

**ooooo**

C'était impensable. Tellement impensable que Drago faillit perdre le contrôle de lui-même et foutre un poing à ce Serdaigle de ses deux. Mais Drago ne perdit pas le contrôle, il se contenta de garder le silence, de fusiller son interlocuteur du regard et de se retourner vers le tableau.

« Malefoy.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle, ta cavalière. Je ne dirai rien, mais promets-moi de ne rien lui faire. Si elle t'a oublié, elle a peut-être accepté sans savoir…

- Sans savoir quoi ? Quel enculé de première je suis ? Que je serai le premier à la baiser, juste après le bal ? Que j'ai une sale réputation de coureur de jupon de merde et qu'elle va se retrouver dans mon lit ? Tu sais quoi, Chase, même si elle ne sait plus qui je suis ; et j'en doute fort, on ne m'oublie pas si facilement ; elle est toujours assez grande pour faire ses propres choix.

- …

- Je ne profiterai pas d'elle. Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Maintenant, dégage.

- Je t'aurai à l'œil, serpent.

- C'est ça. Tiens, regarde, j'pisse dans mon froc tellement j'ai les boules. Allez, retourne à tes bouquins. »

**ooooo**

« The sun got stuck, as it's making its way back down. We find ourselves, in a familiar part of town. And all that I've seen, means nothing to me… Without you…»

Belle activait ses doigts sur sa guitare de manière presque mécanique, répétant les paroles de 'Half Light', une chanson de Athlete. Elle avait passé tout le répertoire de Travis et de The Shins, et fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne faisait que chanter des chansons d'amour.

« Merde ! »

Sa prise de conscience par rapport à Drago n'avait fait que l'énerver depuis qu'elle était revenue dans son dortoir. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa stupidité durant sa perte de mémoire… Inviter Drago au bal… mais quelle idée ! Alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de danser… Ridicule, vraiment. En plus de ça, elle allait se retrouver collée à quelqu'un qu'elle a… ai… a… Non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Aimait ??

« Aaaaargh !! »

Ce mot lui brûlait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

« T'as l'air changée…

- Hein ? Ah, c'est toi. Je t'avais pas entendue… »

Terpsichore lui sourit et posa ses affaires sur son lit.

« Terpsichore… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Belle ne l'appelait presque jamais par son prénom. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Mais en fait je dois te le dire. Enfin c'est compliqué. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ni à me l'avouer. Mais j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur. Enfin… Non, je peux pas. »

Belle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit du dortoir, abandonnant une Terpsichore bouche bée et complètement paumée.

« … Hein ? »

Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Belle tomba nez à nez avec un Malefoy rageur. Il la fusilla du regard, et l'adolescente ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Avait-il découvert sa présence dans sa chambre ? Ou peut-être désirait-il ne plus aller au bal avec elle ? Ce qui serait vraiment problématique, vu qu'elle en avait fait le serment inviolable. Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago se rendit compte de l'apparence inquiète et confuse de la jeune fille et entreprit de radoucir ses propres traits.

« Belle.

- Euh… Drago ?

- Je dois te parler. C'est urgent. »

Il la tira violemment par le bras et s'enfonça dans le canapé, la forçant à s'asseoir à son tour.

« Argh mais ça va pas ! Tire pas si fort ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder si méchamment ?

- Belle… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

- … Bah… Drago Malefoy ?

- Non, je veux dire… Tu sais bien, que je suis le chieur de Serpentard, celui qui martyrise les intellos et drague tout ce qui a des seins ? »

Belle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Le connard qui aurait couché avec la moitié de Poudlard ?

- Tu comptes les premières années ?

- Belle…

- Ouais, ouais, ok. J'ai compris. Tu veux me mettre en garde. Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment, mais on fera avec. Alors rassure-toi, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'irai au bal avec toi. Ça ne m'engage à rien. A part à danser.

- T'as rien capté.

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Je te demande si tu as oublié qui j'étais ? Tu te souviens, ta potion de mémoire ! Les effets secondaires ! »

Belle déglutit un instant. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle l'avait oublié, alors peut-être même qu'il savait qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit à son insu, peut-être même qu'il savait qu'elle l'ai…qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je suis dans le bon ?

- Je t'avais oublié, c'est vrai.

- Putain.

- Mais j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Et je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux toujours qu'on aille au bal ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?? Pourquoi ça t'énerve, peut-être ?? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air de déception de merde sur ton visage d'ange ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir des choses qui n'ont aucun intérêt ?? Merde ! »

Elle s'était levée en disant ces mots, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle se calma d'un coup, l'orage était passé, et vite. Drago la fixa avec dureté.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille au bal ensemble ?

- Parce que… parce qu'on est amis ? »

Un silence, troublant, s'installa dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, coupant les deux jeunes gens dans leurs regards révélateurs et leurs respirations volées. Les Serpentards remplirent la salle, et le contact fut coupé. Belle remonta dans sa chambre. Terpsichore était toujours là, un livre entre les mains.

« Kershaw, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. »

Et la porte de la salle de bain claqua.


	19. La sorcière et ses amies

_Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et postent des reviews, savoir que mon historie vous plaît est ma plus grande récompense ) Et ça me donne envie de m'y accrocher, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, les aventures de Belle continuent!_

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser du retard considérable que j'avais pris, mais rassurez-vous l'inspiration est revenue! Ce chapitre est court, mais d'autres vont suivre! Merci de me lire, postez des reviews, et surtout, amusez-vous!!_

_Il n'y a ici aucune musique conseillée, mais dans le prochain chapitre j'en prévois tout plein, pour ceux que ça intéresse!_

_Enjoy!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre dix-septième : la sorcière et ses amies…**

« Belle ! Ouvre ! Je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes, là !

- Rien à foutre !

- Alohomora !

- Naaan ! T'as pas le droit ! Tricheuse ! »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Iris s'avança vers la forme recroquevillée près de la douche.

« Bon vas-y, accouche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout.

- Avoue, ça a un rapport avec Drago.

- Quoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec lui ?

- Parce que tu te rappelles de lui… Terpsichore nous l'a dit. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Et donc tu nous en veux pour le bal.

- Non… C'est pas ça. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu es contente d'aller au bal avec lui ? C'est vrai que c'est quand même l'un des plus beaux gosses de Poudlard…

- J'ai trop foiré.

- Hein ?

- Je me suis disputée avec Drago.

- Et alors, ça vous arrive tout le temps, non ?

- Oui, mais… Là c'était pire. D'habitude on se lance des petites piques, on se teste, on pointe les défauts de l'autre et on tape là ou ça fait mal… Mais ce n'est jamais très sérieux. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Je crois que c'était une vraie dispute. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir oublié.

- Drago sait que tu l'avais oublié ?

- Quelqu'un a du le lui dire.

- Et donc ?

- Et puis je lui ai dit que si c'était pour le bal qu'il s'inquiétait, y avait aucun problème, j'irais quand même avec lui.

- Sérieux ? C'est pas du tout ton genre pourtant !

- Le serment inviolable, Iris…

- Ah… Oui. Ça.

- Et là, il m'a demandé pourquoi. Et je me suis énervée contre lui, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais envie de lui comme cavalier. Je lui ai répondu qu'on était amis.

- Aouch.

- Comment ça, aouch ? On est amis, non ?

- Euh ouais… M'enfin… C'est Drago, quoi. Drago, il est pas pote avec les filles. Il est plus que ça…

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille… Je veux dire, on a toute une histoire derrière nous… Non, pas dans ce sens là. Je veux dire, on est passé par plusieurs stades qui font que…

- Qui font que si tu étais normale, vous seriez ensemble depuis perpète. Bon maintenant dégage, j'dois pisser.

- Hein ? »

**ooooo**

Blaise attendait depuis dix minutes devant la porte de classe fermée. Il attendait sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il attendait, et c'était le principal. Le cours prit fin. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Un flot bruyant d'élèves se rua au dehors. Et là, il la vit. Blaise ferma les yeux deux secondes, le temps de se remettre en question. Il était Blaise Zabini, bordel, et il était certainement considéré comme l'un des mecs les plus canons de Serpentard. Et il allait le prouver.

« Terpsichore ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, et resta un instant interdite. Qu'est-ce que Zabini lui voulait ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés, à part peut-être à l'une des nombreuses soirées de complète décadence organisées dans la salle commune des verts et argents…

« Oui ?

- J'ai appris que tu… »

Mais Blaise n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : ses paroles se noyèrent sous le cri d'une hystérique qui courait vers Terpsichore.

« Kershaw, on a un problème ! »

Iris s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

« C'est Belle.

- Quoi, elle nous refait une crise de chansons d'amour ? »

Zabini tendit l'oreille, légèrement intéressé… Est-ce que ceci avait un rapport avec Drago ? Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

« Euh, désolée, mais c'est privé.

- Pas grave, je repasserai. »

Il s'éloigna, pensif, et toutefois déçu de ne pas avoir pu inviter Kershaw au bal. La conversation reprit aussitôt.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui ne va pas. Elle sait !

- Hein ? Elle sait quoi ?

- Eh bien… ce qu'elle a mis un temps fou à savoir. Elle sait enfin ce qu'elle ressent pour… »

Iris regarda autour d'elle, attira Terpsichore derrière une statue et baissa le ton.

« Elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse de Drago. Et ça, ça ne va nous apporter que des ennuis.

- Mais pourquoi ? Au contraire, ça devrait faire accélérer les choses, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, toi et Cassie ? C'était votre plan depuis le départ, mettre ces deux-là ensemble.

- En fait, c'était beaucoup plus facile quand elle ne savait rien ! Elle était nettement plus manipulable à ce moment là ! Mais maintenant, c'est clair qu'elle va tout faire pour augmenter la distance entre eux. Tu la connais un minimum, c'est pas le genre de fille qui fait facilement face à ses sentiments !

- Dis comme ça, tout de suite… Tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler ?

- Non. Je crois qu'on devrait continuer à les manipuler dans l'ombre.

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur, comme ça ?

- La première étape, c'est de les réconcilier. »

**ooooo**

Claire Biggens était l'une des filles les plus populaires de Serpentard. Elle était sortie avec Drago pendant plus de deux mois, ce qui était resté le record imbattu et imbattable de tout Poudlard. Mais sa popularité datait de bien avant cet épisode de sa vie. Claire possédait un atout de taille par rapport aux autres filles. Elle _faisait semblant_. Elle jouait la comédie, complètement. Elle n'était rien de tout ça, ni prétentieuse et arrogante, ni pouffiasse et dépravée. Elle était juste très douée pour la comédie. C'était peut-être cela qui avait poussé Drago à rester avec elle si longtemps. Et c'était peut-être aussi cela qui l'avait poussé à la plaquer. Claire Biggens était une sang-pure, d'une famille qui appréciait aussi bien son titre que tout ce qui allait avec. Ces familles là étaient en général des faux sang-purs : ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'effacer l'une ou l'autre erreur dans leur arbre généalogique, et compensaient par une observation trop rigoureuse des règles et principes des sang-purs. Claire était issue d'une famille de ce type-là. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs très bien les Kershaw, pour les avoir fréquentés à diverses soirées chiques et branchées… Et les filles des deux familles géraient la situation à leur manière : Terpsichore en se rebellant à moitié, Claire en mimant l'enfant parfaite qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, prête à fuir ses obligations pour de bons lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, sachant que personne ne s'y attendrait.

Chaque anniversaire de Claire se fêtait par tous les Serpentards de son année, dans la salle commune, en beuverie classique. Et cette année n'échapperait pas à la règle. Sauf qu'Iris et Cassandra, les deux cupidons de Poudlard (huhum), avaient décidé d'y apporter un petit plus…

« Belle, tu es au courant pour la fête de Claire Biggens ?

- J'ai reçu une espèce d'invitation en code secret débile, oui… Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien Claire aimerait bien que… vu que tu es nouvelle, et une amie de Drago, et tout… Elle se demandait si tu voudrais bien jouer quelques morceaux pour son anniversaire, histoire d'avoir de la vraie musique, en live, quoi. Et puis ça fait quelques temps que tu n'as plus eu l'occasion de t'exercer devant un public, non ?

- Ah, tiens, ouais… C'est vrai, c'est pas con. Des chansons moldues, ça peut aller ?

- T'inquiète, on est tous habitués, avec tes répétitions dans la salle commune… »

Iris parut hésiter.

« Et… Heu… Belle ?

- Moui ?

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Ces temps-ci, tu as l'air plutôt… ailleurs. Est-ce que tu repenses encore à tes souvenirs ?

- J'y pense tout le temps. A part quand… non, rien. »

Elle avait failli le dire. Elle avait faillit avouer qu'elle parvenait à ne pas y penser lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec Drago. Et que ces instants lui manquaient douloureusement.


	20. La sorcière et les enroules sur la piste

_Résumé des épisodes précédents __: _

_**16.**__**La sorcière et la dispute :**__ (Pink Grease. __Athlete – Half Light. Travis. __The Shins.) Blaise veut être le cavalier de Kershaw. Harold met Drago en garde, et il lui répond que Belle est assez grande et qu'il n'aura pas besoin de la forcer pour aller plus loin. Drago est furieux qu'elle l'ait oublié. Belle essaye d'assimiler le fait qu'elle l'aime. Ils se disputent, elle finit par lui dire qu'ils sont amis._

_**17. La sorcière et ses amies :**__ Les filles comprennent que Belle a compris ses propres sentiments. Blaise essaye en vain d'inviter Kershaw au bal. Les filles veulent réconcilier Belle et Drago. Belle va chanter à la soirée de Claire Biggens, pour son anniversaire, dans la salle commune des verts et argents. _

_L'auteure vous adresse ses plus plates excuses__ pour ne pas avoir posté régulièrement et depuis longtemps… Cependant depuis qu'elle a fiché les personnages et fait des résumés des chapitres, elle s'en sort mieux pour continuer à écrire ! En gros : pas de panique, je reprends et on repart !_

_Remerciements infinis aux fidèles lecteurs et reviewers ! Ca me donne envie de continuer, merci à tous !!_

_Avis aux lecteurs : inquiétude__ ! Bon voilà, j'ai fait des fiches avec mes persos, j'ai fait des résumés des chapitres, tout ça pour me remettre à écrire sans plus tarder. Cependant en me relisant j'ai remarqué un truc : mon histoire est gnangnan, et mon héroïne est limite une semi Mary-Sue ! Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu. En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mes plus beaux écrits, c'est vrai, mais j'écrivais surtout pour m'amuser, pour faire quelque chose de 'léger' et pas trop sérieux… Je n'avais pas envie de tomber dans le genre d'histoires angoissantes où Drago, futur mangemort, va se faire abattre par le ministère, et Barbie dit à Belle de casser avec lui si elle veut le protéger, parce que un complot se trame au sein de Poudlard et que… Bref, ce genre d'histoires, généralement très bien écrites, me foutent le moral à zéro, alors je voulais faire quelque chose d'amusant, de pas trop chiant, et où tout serait léger et sans conséquence… Mais deux inquiétudes suite à ça : est-ce que j'ai réussi mon pari ? Et surtout, est-ce que ça correspond à vos attentes ? A la base j'écrivais pour mon plaisir, mais en postant une fic, ça change tout, l'écriture est de plus en plus axée vers les lecteurs et leurs attentes, et je voulais savoir si cette histoire vous plait, ou si vous y voyez des défauts que vous voudriez que je répare ? Surtout donnez-moi votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi ! Est-ce que Drago n'est pas assez Malefoy ? Est-ce que Belle fait trop sa victime ? Est-ce que ça va trop vite, trop lentement ? Est-ce que vous voudriez plus d'histoires avec les autres protagonistes ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop cliché, tout ça ? Dites-moi franchement !_

_A bientôt pour la suite, moi qui suis bientôt en vacances, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre dix-huitième : la sorcière et les enroules sur la piste.**

Drago descendit en piqué. Il rafla le sol, releva le manche de justesse, et attrapa la petite balle dorée dans sa main gauche. Le stade explosa, de joie pour les verts et argents, de désespoir pour… tous les autres. Poufsouffle venait de perdre face à Serpentard, et ce n'était pas pour réjouir les différentes maisons. Drago releva la tête, triomphant, et chercha un visage, dans la foule, qu'il ne trouva pas. Bien sûr, Belle n'était pas venue. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise. Apparemment, son meilleur ami semblait se douter de la cavalière qu'il aurait au bal. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas répandu la rumeur. Il l'avait simplement informé que sa « Belle » passait son temps à chanter des chansons romantiques, enfermée dans sa chambre. Etrangement, cela avait enragé Drago. Elle allait se rendre au bal avec lui mais en voyait un autre ? Alors pourquoi ne pas annuler leur engagement ? C'était stupide. Blaise lui avait rétorqué que c'était lui qui était stupide, mais Drago ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Le beau blond passa devant sa rangée de fans hystériques au sortir des vestiaires et leur lança un regard méprisant, qu'elles prirent pour une marque d'amour. Drago détestait ces groupies. Bien sûr, il appréciait la réputation qu'elles lui donnaient, mais subir leurs jérémiades et leurs confessions 24 heures sur 24 était inhumain. Il ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un puisse s'abaisser à un tel niveau de soumission. Drago marcha plus vite. Il devait se préparer et prendre une vraie douche avant de se montrer dans la salle commune. Ce soir, deux évènements seraient fêtés : sa victoire, et l'anniversaire de Claire Biggens.

**ooooo**

Claire salua Drago de loin. Il leva son verre dans sa direction, comme pour la féliciter de son anniversaire, puis se fit envahir par les membres de son équipe qui venaient célébrer leur victoire. Il repéra les amies de Belle qui papotaient au buffet, et chercha des yeux la jeune fille. Il aurait bien voulu lui parler avant de se retrouver complètement bourré… Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

« Bienvenue à la plus grosse soirée de Poudlard ! Bienvenue chez les verts et argents ! »

Drago se figea. Il se tourna automatiquement vers la scène, et resta bouche-bée devant l'apparition de Belle. Elle se tenait sur le podium improvisé de la salle commune, un micro dans les mains, habillée d'un jean troué aux genoux et d'un t-shirt aux couleurs des serpents, une veste en cuir posée sur ses épaules. Drago se rappela l'avoir vue à son concert, et le même sentiment s'empara de lui : l'admiration. Le reste de la salle semblait plongée dans la même torpeur que la sienne.

« Ce soir, nous fêtons à la fois… l'anniversaire de Claire Biggens ! Et la victoire des Serpentards au Quidditch ! »

Les élèves crièrent de joie, et Belle s'empara de sa guitare. Les grattements ne se firent pas attendre. Immédiatement, tous les verts et argents se rendirent maîtres de la piste de danse aménagée. Certains causaient dans les coins sombres de la pièce, d'autres se saoulaient près du ponche, et quelques uns expérimentaient de nouveaux sorts entre eux. Belle, pour amuser la galerie, interpréta plusieurs chansons sorcières à succès, ainsi que quelques titres moldus, tels que _No Sleep Tonight_ des Faders, _I love Rock'n Roll_ de Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, pas mal de titres de AC/DC comme _Girls got rythm_, et d'autres musiques entrainantes. Belle ajouta quelques slows, demande express de ses amies, et elle vit avec amusement Claire et Drago qui dansaient ensemble, sans aucun doute en tant qu'amis… ou pour la forme. A vrai dire, Belle chantait aussi bien les chansons qu'elle aimait que celles que ses amies lui avaient demandées. Etrangement, elles écoutaient parfois des titres moldus et avaient chargé Belle de les interpréter. La jeune fille acheva les dernières notes de _I need a hero_ de Bonnie Tyler, et amorça la musique suivante. C'était une chanson que les filles lui avaient demandé, mais Belle adorait le groupe alors ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème. The Killers, _For reasons unknown_.

« _I said my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to,_

_And my eyes don't recognize you no more…_

_And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to,_

_And my eyes don't recognize you no more…_

_For reasons unknown…_»

Drago était resté figé dans son fauteuil. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'Alexandra Danes était occupée à l'embrasser dans le cou, espérant une gâterie en retour. La seconde, c'était que Belle le fixait intensément du regard tout en achevant sa chanson. La troisième, enfin, c'était Iris Deline, la jolie brune asiatique qui lui lançait un regard méprisant, surtout à Alexandra.

« J'espère au moins que t'as compris que c'était sa manière à elle de s'excuser ? »

Et elle tourna les talons, l'air presque furieuse. Sur scène, Belle était passée à un passage particulièrement amusant de la soirée : les chansons dédiées. En effet, les verts et argents avaient eu le droit à leur mot, et lui avaient ainsi donné des chansons à jouer en message à quelqu'un.

« Cette chanson est dédiée à… Drago Malefoy ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le blondinet, qui parut particulièrement content qu'on pense à lui, bien sûr. Il repoussa sans ménagement Alexandra, et salua la salle d'où s'échappèrent des rires de bourrés. Belle lui lança un sourire goguenard avant de se lancer dans la chanson. Le groupe était moldu, il avait pris le nom très évocateur de Louis XIV, et étrangement le titre était particulièrement bien choisi…

« _Well I'm a weapon of mass destruction, _

_Got no apologies for a hyper concussion… _

_I might swipe your identity, _

_Take your love and turn it into obscenity._ »

Des rires éclatèrent, un vase aussi, Drago se pavanait devant ses comparses.

« _You say that I don't care about_

_All the little things that you care about_

_Oh you think that I don't care about_

_All the little things that make you want to shout_ »

Jusqu'à présent, il était d'accord avec les propos de la chanteuse. Il lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu, auquel elle répondit par un mouvement de guitare peu élogieux. Belle se sentit sourire intérieurement. Elle avait l'impression que c'était là, maintenant, que tout se jouait : que leur pseudo-amitié redémarrait, même si les sarcasmes n'étaient que pur gestes pour l'instant. Elle se sentit frissonner d'excitation, elle avait une furieuse envie d'être avec Drago seulement, et de se disputer comme d'habitude. Mais lui, ce crétin arrogant, était trop occupé à danser derrière cette pimbêche d'Alexandra Danes, qui était un an en-dessous d'eux et portait déjà un soutif push-up et des faux cils verts et argentés. Elle était connue pour son soutien particulier envers les joueurs de Quidditch, alors forcément, une soirée pour leur victoire, ça ne se loupait pas. Belle joua plus furieusement.

« _Ah, me me me me is all you say that I care about_

_Me me me me is all I ever wanna__ talk about_

_Me me me me is what you think that I care about_

_Me me me me is all I really wanna__ talk about_ »

Sur la piste, Drago dansait avec Alexandra tout en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, et à l'opposé, Blaise s'était fait traîner par Claire, qui dansait en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils se tournèrent un instant vers Terpsichore, puis le visage de Blaise s'illumina, tandis que Claire semblait se moquer gentiment de lui, une main amicale posée sur son épaule. Dans un coin sombre de la salle, Iris et Cane s'échangeaient plus que des paroles, passionnément enlacés depuis plus de dix minutes. Apparemment, le fait de se disputer rendait leurs rapports plus 'bestiaux' qu'avant, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune. Quant à Cassandre, elle venait de battre à plate couture son troisième opposant à un jeu de boisson, un grand classique, où il suffisait d'ingurgiter un maximum sans s'écrouler. Le quatrième garçon, un grand brun aux yeux verts qui répondait au nom de Nathanael Witt, avait l'air plus coriace.

Alors que Belle entamait un _Rich Girls_ de The Virgins, Claire fit soudain semblant de trébucher et poussa Blaise droit vers Terpsichore, qui dansait seule avec d'autres amies. Belle tentait de garder son sang-froid, mais c'était un vrai calvaire, au final, d'être la chanteuse de la soirée : elle ne pouvait pas profiter de l'alcool, ni de la danse, et devait regarder ses amis se saouler et faire des conneries… Comme Drago, qui avait plaquée Alexandra contre un mur pour lui prouver ses talents admirable de 'french-kisser'. Belle resserra son étreinte sur sa guitare, et ferma les yeux pour achever la note. Elle n'avait qu'un envie : l'assomer à coups de micro.

Et puis soudain, il y eut comme un blanc. La lumière revint, la musique s'arrêta, les élèves se figèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros foutoir ??? »

Et la panique s'empara de la salle.


	21. La sorcière et le 'Breakfast Club'

_Résumé des épisodes précédents __: _

**18.** **La sorcière et les enroules sur la piste :** _The Faders – No Sleep Tonight. __Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – I love Rock'n Roll. AC/DC - Girls Got Rythm. Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero. The Killers – For Reasons Unknown. __Louis XIV – Louis XIV. The Virgins – Rich Girls. _L'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards gagne le match contre Poufsouffle, et ça se fête avec l'anniversaire de Claire. Belle chante une chanson qui ressemble à une pseudo-excuse envers Drago. Belle se déchaîne à la guitare, Drago enroule une certaine Alexandra Danes, Iris et Cane s'embrassent passionnément, Claire semble aider Blaise à aller danser avec Kershaw, et Cassandre boit comme un trou face à un certain Nathanaël Witt. Panique soudaine : quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la pièce !

_Notes de l'Auteur :_ _Merci pour les reviewers, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Le titre est en référence à un film américain, Breakfast Club, dans lequel des élèves complètements différents se retrouve tout un samedi en retenue, enfermés dans l'école. Il y a parmi eux une malade mentale, un sportif, un intello, une fille à papa, et un voyou. A la fin de la journée, bien sûr, il se sera passé beaucoup de choses. Bref, ce film est génial, même s'il date des années 80, regardez-le !! Au fait, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous !_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre dix-neuvième : la sorcière et le 'Breakfast Club'**

« Pff… j'en ai marre. Combien de temps ils vont nous faire attendre ?

- C'est clair que ça passerait plus vite si tu la fermais ! »

Alexandra Danes lança un regard noir à Terpsichore, celle qui avait osé élever la voix contre elle. Bien sûr, elle était sans doute plus âgée, plus douée qu'elle en métamorphose ou en potion, elle était elle aussi à Serpentard. Mais tout de même, Alexandra n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'oppose à ses paroles ou qu'on la réprimande. Et qu'une autre fille le fasse, devant Drago Malefoy qui plus est, c'était tout bonnement inadmissible. Les Danes n'étaient pas exactement de sang pur, mais leur richesse ne faisait aucun doute. Le père d'Alexandra était un bon ami de gens haut placés au ministre de la magie.

« Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? »

La tension se faisait clairement ressentir dans la salle de classe. Autour des deux filles, le silence s'était fait, entre Nathanaël Witt et Cassandra qui étaient encore bourrés, Drago et Blaise qui attendaient qu'elles en viennent aux mains (ah, ces mecs…), Cane et Iris qui étaient dans leur 'monde', et Claire qui baillait en observant la scène. Elle était la seule a avoir compris que cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Et en effet, Terpsichore laissa un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle lança un regard glacial à son adversaire.

« … Et toi ? »

Alexandra se figea sur place. Elle n'était pas sure de comprendre. Elle aurait… commis une erreur ? Elle regrettait sa tirade immature, à présent, attendant avec appréhension qu'on lui dise qui était cette jeune fille aux yeux si méprisants. Mais Terpsichore s'était détournée d'elle, elle ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, et c'était comme si elle était redevenue normale, plus le moins de monde effrayante et aussi sérieuse qu'elle ne l'était deux secondes auparavant. Comme si rien de s'était passé. Ce fut Claire qui acheva la conversation, mettant un terme à toute possibilité de réplique.

« Hm, je vois que l'héritière Kershaw n'a pas son pareil pour se défaire de ses ennemis… J'espère pour toi que ton père ne se retrouvera pas au chômage demain, 'Alex'… »

Le silence reprit son cours, et personne n'osa regarder Terpsichore après l'échange. Blaise, quant à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était clair que Kershaw était pour lui, et pour son rang, la femme idéale. Alexandra baissait la tête, réalisant sa bêtise. L'héritière Kershaw, donc. Oui, elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne rien dire.

« Hum. Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau… »

Les neufs élèves se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. C'était le professeur Torch qui les avait surpris dans la salle commune, à fêter de la manière la plus indécente l'anniversaire de Claire et la victoire au Quidditch des Serpentards. A ses côtés se tenait Belle. Il avait tenu à la voir quelques minutes avant de leur donner à tous une punition digne de ce nom. Terpsichore s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir sombre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

L'autre baissa la voix et la prit à part.

« Je te raconterai après, je ne veux pas que ça se sache pour le moment, d'accord ? »

Elle lui sourit comme pour sceller leur pacte. Terpsichore se sentait plus proche de Belle lorsqu'elles partageaient un secret à elles seules. Bien entendu, Iris et Cassandra étaient leurs amies aussi, mais ces deux là étaient fourrées ensembles depuis leur première année et paraissaient parfois un peu plus 'à part'. Terpsichore avait toujours été dans leur dortoir, bien sûr, cependant c'était Belle qui les avait réellement liées d'amitié : avant elles se considéraient comme des 'relations', sans plus de profondeur, des camarades que l'on appréciait mais sans plus. En réalité, l'arrivée de Belle avait transformé beaucoup de choses dans la vie de l'héritière. Elle avait l'impression que leur petit groupe d'amis qui s'était formé autour de la chanteuse lui avait permis de trouver sa place, et de dévoiler sa personnalité sans aucun complexe. C'était certes cliché et niais, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Comment expliquer ce sentiment ? Elles s'étaient 'trouvées'.

**ooooo**

« Pourquoi on fait ça pendant la nuit ? C'est stupide.

- C'est toi qui est stup- aïe ! »

Drago se frotta le crâne tandis que Belle lui tirait la langue. Blaise les rejoint avec sa lanterne.

« C'est pour nous effrayer. La forêt interdite, la nuit, c'est quelque chose.

- Mais comment ils veulent qu'on repère les bonnes fleurs dans le noir ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et regarda les deux autres tour à tour. Il baissa la voix pour que le reste du groupe ne l'entende pas.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi la cavalière-mystère ?

- Comment tu sais que… Drago te l'a dit ?

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Blaise n'est pas si con, c'est tout. On pourrait croire, comme ça, je sais…

- Eh ! N'insulte pas mon intelligence suprême.

- Je vous laisse entre mecs. Faut que je parle à Kershaw. »

Blaise baissa aussitôt les yeux, et Belle lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Elle accrocha le bras de Terpsichore et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Les autres étaient de toute façon trop occupés à discuter des différents monstres présents dans la forêt pour y faire attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Torch m'a parlé, avant vous autres ?

- Vas-y, dis-moi tout !

- Eh bien en fait… Il est rentré dans la salle commune en plein pendant que je me produisais sur scène et il m'a vue, avant que tout le monde ne panique. Et donc… Il m'a demandé de chanter au bal !

- Quoi ?? »

Terpsichore afficha un immense sourire. Elle sautait littéralement sur place, trop excitée par la nouvelle.

« Je sais ! C'est énorme, hein ? J'arrête pas d'y penser, j'ai envie de le dire à tout le monde, mais en même temps je peux pas, je suis sensée garder ça confidentiel…

- Mais c'est génial ! Raah, j'ai trop hâte ! J'ai trooop envie de voir leurs gueules, à tous, quand ils verront que c'est toi !

- Tu gardes le secret, bien sûr. Allez, viens, ils vont pas nous attendre. »

Elles rattrapèrent le groupe, mené par Rogue et Rusard. Ils étaient enfin à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Un frisson parcourut les élèves, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais étirait les lèvres de Rusard. Rogue semblait dormir sur place.

« Très bien ! Le professeur Rogue et moi allons attendre ici.

- Quoi ??

- Un problème ?

- Euh… Non, non.

- Vous serez répartis en trois groupes, et vous allez cherchez les plantes nécessaires aux potions de lundi prochain, annonça Rogue. Lorsque la retenue sera terminée, je lancerai le signal d'ici, et vous nous rejoindrez avec les plantes. »

Les dix Serpentards se jaugèrent du regard. Il y avait effectivement trois lanternes au total, les autres étaient munis de leur baguette allumée. Rusard les observa lentement, puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Bien. Monsieur Witt, prenez une lanterne. Vous irez dans cette direction accompagné de Thoms (Cassandra), Deline (Iris) et Chambers (Cane). Allez-y, ne traînez pas ! Zabini, lanterne ! Avec Biggens (Claire) et Kershaw, tout droit. »

Belle soupira. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver avec les deux tourtereaux, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Eh bien, il ne reste que vous. Malefoy, Danes, Brö-Waroch (Belle), vous prendrez le chemin de droite. »

Rusard enfonça la lanterne dans le ventre d'Alexandra, qui poussa un cri.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui la porte ? »

Belle lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Pour que tu cours moins vite quand on se fera attaquer, bien sûr.

- Haha, très drôle. »

Rogue la toisa de ses yeux perçants.

« Mademoiselle Danes, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez un an de moins, et par conséquent que vos connaissances en sorts sont plus réduites que celles des autres élèves ci-présent ? »

C'était une question rhétorique, et pour une fois la jeune fille ne s'embarrassa pas par une réponse déplacée. C'était, après tout, son directeur de maison qui venait de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle composa un air fier sur son visage d'ange et leva la lanterne bien haut, avant de prendre la direction indiquée. Elle accrochait le bras de Drago de toutes ses forces, peut-être pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe, peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur. Belle leur emboîta le pas à contrecœur, sa baguette relevée, sans doute plus pour Alexandra que pour les éventuelles créatures de la forêt. Elle s'engouffra la dernière entre les arbres, peur rassurée à la perspective de cette cueillette nocturne.

Les deux responsables de la retenue regardaient les élèves disparaître dans ce lieu maudit, et ils se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire d'amusement. Rogue se tourna enfin vers le concierge. Il sortit de sa cape un paquet de cartes.

« Un petit poker, Argus ? »


	22. La sorcière et la forêt interdite

_Résumé des épisodes précédents __: _

**19.** **La sorcière et le 'Breakfast Club' :** Dix élèves en retenue, dont Blaise et Drago, Kershaw, Belle, Iris et Cassandre, Alexandra Danes, Cane Chambers, Claire Biggens et Nathanaël Witt. Torch a proposé à Belle de chanter au bal. La retenue consiste à prendre des plantes dans la forêt interdite pour Rogue, et les élèves sont séparés en trois. Belle se retrouve avec Drago et Alexandra, et d'un autre côté il y a Iris, Cane, Cass et Nath.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre vingtième : la sorcière et la forêt pas trop interdite.**

Drago ramena violemment son bras à lui-même, arrachant un petit cri à Alexandra. Il la regarda de travers, et pendant quelques secondes, elle fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Belle fit la grimace. La voix de cette fille l'exaspérait. Elle était très féminine et doucereuse, et Belle se prit à penser que c'était la même voix que celle d'une standardiste, le genre de voix que Drago devait aimer faire crier lorsqu'il était seul avec elle. Elle serra le poing, et passa devant eux sans leur accorder la moindre attention. C'était devenu insupportable. Depuis qu'elle avait compris que Drago ne serait jamais uniquement un ami à ses yeux, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la présence de ses 'conquêtes'. Avant, ce genre de chose l'énervait également, mais pas autant, et pour des raisons d'éthique plus que de jalousie.

« Comment ça, 'qu'est-ce qu'il y a' ? Il y a que je ne t'appartiens pas, Danes. Si tu m'accroches encore comme ça, dis adieu à ta vie sociale. »

Elle lui fit des yeux de merlan frit, impressionnée par ce côté du jeune Malefoy qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié. Elle se doutait, en réalité, qu'elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une conquête ajoutée à la liste du Serpentard. Elle ne s'attendait toutefois pas à être rejetée aussi vite. D'une part, parce que leur pseudo-relation était encore trop récente, et d'autre part parce qu'il y avait avec eux une autre fille, une sang-mêlée sans carnet d'adresse imposant, tel que le sien. D'ailleurs, elle se tournait vers eux d'un air énervé.

« Vous comptez rester plantés là longtemps ? Non parce que j'vais pas passer la nuit à regarder vos scènes de ménage, moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alexandra pour reprendre confiance en elle. Cette fille-là, c'était clair, était morte de jalousie.

« On arrive ! »

Elle se plaça à la hauteur de Belle, la lanterne dans sa main gauche.

« Dis-moi, Belle…

- Pour toi ce sera Brö-Waroch, Danes.

- Hmph. Très bien. Tu n'es arrivée que cette année, n'est-ce pas ? »

Belle fronça les sourcils. Oui, et ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Alors tu n'as peut-être pas encore rencontré le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy… »

Alexandra se tourna vers Belle et lui afficha un sourire hypocrite. Belle fulminait. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette pimbêche ? Elle avait apparemment décidé de lui rappeler quelque chose que la jeune fille avait tendance à oublier… Le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Drago aussi bien que les autres habitants du château. Elle se tourna vers le blond. Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà tellement proche de lui, et en y repensant, elle était à présent une de ses amies les plus proches. A eux deux, ils formaient une sacré paire, et il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards pour le dire. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment qui lui pinçait le cœur ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il mal de savoir qu'elle ignorait tant de choses à son sujet ? En cet instant même, elle se sentait terriblement jalouse de cette fille qui la regardait de haut.

« Et alors ? »

Elle prit son air le plus indifférent et releva la tête. Elle était cependant irritée au plus haut point. Mais s'il avait fallu qu'elle réagisse d'une quelconque manière, elle lui aurait probablement foutu un poing illico. Alors en attendant, elle s'éloigna assez profondément dans la forêt pour que Danes et Drago ne la voient plus que de très loin.

Drago s'approcha d'Alexandra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien. Je lui ai rappelé quelle était sa place. »

Il souleva un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Enfin, Drago ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette fille est vraiment devenue ton amie alors qu'elle n'est là que depuis quelques mois à peine ? Tu sais, je me demande parfois pourquoi tu n'es pas plus prudent : tu ne sais rien d'elle, si ça se trouve elle essaye de te séduire pour obtenir les faveurs de ta famille…

- Belle et moi n'avons pas besoin de connaître le passé l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes au-dessus de toute ça. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. »

Le visage du Serpentard se durcit, et il reprit la marche avec plus d'entrain, se rapprochant de Belle. Alexandra était sous le choc de ses paroles. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait s'exprimer de la sorte : il n'avait pas employé de 'je' pour se définir comme meilleur que la foule. Il avait dit 'nous'. Nous, comme dans Belle et lui. Cette fille, venue de nulle part, pouvait-elle vraiment prétendre changer le jeune homme ? Et surtout, Drago était-il déjà sous son charme, pour parler d'elle comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble ? C'était inacceptable. Et cependant, toute la richesse des Danes n'aurait rien pu y faire, et l'adolescente en était pleinement consciente.

**ooooo**

« Euh… on fait quoi ? »

Le visage de Nathanaël Witt exprimait toute sa perplexité. Il avait chuchoté, et Cassandra se retint de rire.

« On va ralentir le pas sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoive.

- Non mais attends, là, c'est eux qui ont la lanterne ! »

Iris et Cane la tenaient d'ailleurs à deux, chacun posant une main sur la poignée, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs regards mêlés. Le couple s'éloignait de plus en plus vers les profondeurs de la forêt, nullement intéressé par la cueillette des fleurs.

« Et alors, t'as peur du noir ? »

Nath afficha un sourire.

« Exactement. »

Cassandra pouffa et passa son bras sous le sien, se rapprochant du garçon.

« J'te protégerai. »

Il la regarda plus intensément, tous deux s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, et la lumière de la lanterne était loin, à présent.

« J'y compte bien. »

Ils étaient immobiles, et le souffle de Cass se faisait court, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. C'était un peu l'impression qu'elle avait. Leurs visages se rapprochaient très doucement, et elle se disait que tout ça prenait vraiment trop de temps.

« Nath… t'es encore bourré ? »

Elle avait chuchoté, pourtant ils étaient seuls. Le garçon laissa un rire amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres, qui n'étaient plus très loin de celles de la jeune fille.

« Non. Et j'espère que toi non plus. Parce que demain, je voudrais que tu te rappelle de ça. »

Cassandra ferma les yeux, et les lèvres de Nathanaël se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, plus douces qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et juste assez entreprenantes. Elle sentit les mains du garçon se poser dans le bas de son dos, tandis que le baiser se faisait plus sensuel.

« Ah ben je comprends mieux ! »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brutalement. Apparemment, Iris et Cane s'étaient rendu compte de leur disparition.

« Bon, on va les cueillir, ces fleurs ?

- Euh… ouais. »

Le groupe reprit la route en silence, mais Nath et Cass, cette fois, se lançaient quelques regards complices, en plus de ceux du couple qui les devançait.

**ooooo**

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de lumière du côté de Drago et Belle non plus. C'était toujours Alexandra qui tenait la lanterne, mais elle n'avait pas suivi le mouvement d'accélération des deux autres. Drago arriva enfin à la hauteur de sa comparse. Elle était occupée à fredonner, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« _If you got will and a little time,_

_Use it tonight, toni-ight…_

_You had to send the wrecking crew after me,_

_I can't walk right, I can't walk right…_

- Tu chantes quoi?

- C'est moldu, tu connais pas.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle. Donne toujours le titre ?

- Use it, des New Pornographers.

- Mais évidemment que je connais, Belle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- Crétin.

- Moi aussi je t'adore.

- Gamin.

- Tu souris, tu vois que t'en penses pas un mot. Elle t'as dit quoi, l'autre pimbêche ?

- Tu veux parler de la pétasse dont tu explorais la cavité buccale il y a de cela une heure ? Rien d'important.

- Arrête, je te connais. Si c'était rien d'important tu lui aurais ris au nez ou limite donné un coup de poing et puis voilà. Ce serait réglé, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Justement, tu te trompes. Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne te connais pas. Je suis ici depuis quoi, trois, quatre mois ? C'est ridicule.

- C'est toi qui est ridic-aïe ! Belle, je suis sérieux. C'est toi qui est ridicule. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais… je ne suis pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Il y a des côtés de moi que tu es la seule à jamais avoir vus.

- Et alors, c'est un privilège, peut-être ? C'est ça, prends-toi la tête.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est plutôt que… justement, tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps. Il ne t'aura fallut que trois ou quatre mois pour réussir à me percer à jour, alors que la plupart de mes amis les plus proches ne m'ont encore jamais vu sans mon masque. Tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle comprenait. Le sourire sur ses lèvres en était la preuve. Elle comprenait, et elle appréciait. Ce sourire-là n'était pas prêt de partir.


End file.
